The Girl Must Be Crazy
by TheCalvaroGirl
Summary: Perjuangan Jyuushirou untuk menggapai cinta sejatinya sampai pada puncaknya. Last chapter!
1. Chapter 1

"POKOKNYA GW MO MASUK AKADEMI!!!!" Teriak seorang gadis cantik berambut putih dengan lantangnya.

"Tapi akademi ntu buat Shinigami cowok, sayang. Kamu kan cewek, mana bisa masuk ke akademi!!" Kata seorang cowok berambut putih juga, yang tak lain tak bukan bapaknya gadis ntu, tak kalah lantangnya.

"Tapi kan kakek kepala akademi, bisa kan klo minta bantuan kakek!"

"Jyuu-chan, sayang, tetep gak bisa! Ngeyel banget sih! Lagian lo kan udah sekolah privat di rumah, gak usah ke akademi juga bisa kan!" Teriak sang bapak yang hobi manggil sayang ma anaknya.

"Selama ni kan w dibesarkan kayak anak cowok. Bahkan gw dikasih nama Jyuushiro. Kenapa sekarang w gak boleh masuk akademi?"

"Ntu kan karena kakek lo ngidam anak cowok. Pokoknya ga boleh!" Si bapak yang notabene bernama Yamamoto Toushiro tetep keukeuh pada keputusannya.

"AH! Ayah jahat! Gw benci ayah!" teriak Jyuushiro yang lari sambil nangis. *lebay *

"Kenapa sih Pah, dari tadi teriak mulu?" tanya seorang wanita dengan cepol di kepalanya. Oh iya namanya Yamamoto Momo dan dia istrinya Toushiro otomatis jadi ibunya Jyuushiro.*nah bingung gak lo *

"Itu tuh si Jyuushiro ngotot mo masuk akademi, padahal akademi ntu kan khusus cowok."

"Kenapa gak diijinin aja sih, kan bagus anak kita mau sekolah. Lagian selama ini kan anak ntu dibesarkan sebagai cowok."

"Yaelah, gitu-gitu dia kan cewek tulen. Ntar klo kenapa-napa gimana coba. W gak mau anak semata wayang gw disentuh ma cowok-cowok berandalan di akademi." *weh, ternyata Toushiro sayang banget sama anaknye, cuman kagak mau ngaku aje. *

" Tapi papah tau ndiri kan klo Jyuushiro ngambek. Bisa-bisa didiemin sampe 1 bulan loh!"

"Pokoknya enggak, mamah aja gih yang ngebujuk Jyuushiro biar kagak mau masuk akademi lagi."

kata Toushiro sambil ngeloyor pergi.

3 bulan berlalu.....

"Jyuushiro sampe kapan lo mo ngambek?" tanya Toushiro. Dah 3 bulan ni Jyuushiro diemin bapaknya.

"Sampe diijinin masuk akademi." kata Jyuushiro pedes.

"Masih ngotot juga, ayah dah kangen neh ngobrol sama kamu, sayang." kata Toushiro sambil prembil-prembik nangis.*jah ternyata tou-chan cengeng juga *

"Klo kangen ijinin w masuk akademi donk."

"Hueh, boleh deh, gw ijinin. Tapi lo harus ngomong ndiri ma kakek ya!" akhirnya Toushiro nyerah karena gak tahan didiemin anaknya.

"Beneran! Kyaaa... w sayaaang banget ma ayah!" teriak Jyuushiro kegirangan sambil meluk ayahnya. Toushiro tepar seketika. Sementara di belakang Momo cuman senyam-senyum ndiri ngeliat tingkah mereka.

"Kagak bisa! W gak ngijinin cucu kesayangan gw masuk akademi cowok!" kata Yamamoto Genryuusai dengan tegas.

"Ah, kakek sama aja ma ayah. Boleh ya kek! Kakek sayang ma Jyuu kan?" Jyuushiro ngeluarin puppy eyes andalannya. Genryuusai silau karena kagak tahan dengan kilauan matanya. *lebay lagi... *

"Ya sudah, lo boleh masuk akademi, tapi ada syaratnya...."

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Jyuushiro dengan senyumnya yang makin melebar. *ntar ga bisa mingkem lo Jyuu *

"Ehem, ehem, lo boleh masuk akademi dengan menyamar sebagai cowok. Tapi klo ketahuan, lo langsung dipulangkan buat dikawinin."

"Wokeh, makacih kakek!"

Akademi Shinigami, penerimaan siswa baru...

"Cih, kenapa disini cuman ada cowok semua!" kata seorang murid akademi bertubuh tinggi besar bernama Kyouraku Shunsui.

"Namanya juga akademi khusus cowok, lo mo lihat cewek liat aja si Yumicika." sahut murid laennya yang berkacamata bernama Aizen Sousuke. Kyouraku langsung sweatdrop. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada kerumunan anak baru. Kyouraku langsung cengar-cengir mesum.

"Napa sih lo cengar-cengir gitu, najis tau!" Aizen ngerasa mo muntah.

"Weitz, tenang man, liatin tuh anak baru di deretan nomor tiga."

"Yang rambutnya kayak nanas ntu? Selera lo yang kayak gitu ya, amit-amit!" Aizen nyerocos sekenanya.

"Bukaan!! Sapa juga yang demen ma babon! Ntu tuh yang rambutnya putih panjang."

"Oh, yang kerempeng kayak cewek ntu toh? Boleh juga..." kata Aizen. "Eh lu mo kemana?"

"Mo nyamperin, sapa tau dia mau jadi pacar gw."

"Hah! Masak jeruk makan jeruk! Astagfirullah Shun, masak cowok mo lo embat juga. Mang lo dah putus asa ma cewek ya!"

"Bodo! Lo cakep gitu mo banci juga w mau!" teriak Kyouraku sambil ngeloyor. Aizen cuman ngelus dada.

"Halo anak baru, kenalan donk. Nama gw Kyouraku Shunsui." kata Kyouraku setelah berada di depan anak incerannya.

"Gw Yamamoto Jyuushiro."

"Jyuushiro ya, lo gitu w panggil Jyuu-chan aja. Mo jadi pacar gw nggak?" Kyouraku langsung to-the-point.

"Nggak!" jawab Jyuushiro singkat kagak pake basa-basi.

"Lo kagak ada basa-basinya, ya. Mang kagak mau lo pikit dulu? Gini-gini gw cowok ganteng paling baek sedunia loh!" Jyuushiro langsung sweatdrop. Aizen muntah ditempat.

"Tampang macem lo dimana-mana meragukan. Jangan dengerin Shunsui deh, ntar lo kena diare loh." kata Aizen. Jyuushiro langsung cengo.

"Mang gw kuman penyakit apa?" Kyouraku merasa terhina.

"Emang iya. Oh kenalin, nama gw Aizen Sousuke."

"Jah, lo sama aja nyuri-nyuri kesempatan buat kenalan."

"Sudah tugas gw buat ngelindungin anak baru dari cengkraman penjahat kayak lo."

_Apes banget gw, pertama masuk akademi malah ketemu makhluk kagak jelas gini_, batin Jyuushiro.

"Eng, senpai, udah dulu ya w mo masuk kelas neh!" katanya sambil mundur pelan-pelan trus lari menjauh.

"Woi, tunggu! Yah, pergi deh! Sialan gara-gara kamu sih...." kata-kata Kyouraku terhenti saat ngeliat temannya yang bengong. "Ngapain lo, jangan bengong donk, kalo bengong digigit sapi ompong...eh malah nyanyi lagi." *yang gak tau, ntu lagunya melissa judulnya Abang Tukang Bakso, lagu anak-anak jaman author masih kecil. *

"Eh, kagak kok!" Aizen langsung blushing karena ketahuan bengong. * bayangin ndiri lo Aizen lagi blushing * Kyouraku cuman menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan yang eneh...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 updet!

Gomen, buat para readers yang rada bingung baca chapter 1. Soalna bikinnya di warnet jadi buru-buru en banyak yang lupa ditulis. Lagian author masih pemula jadina lo banyak kesalahan harap maklum. Buat yang udah baca apalagi review gw ucapin banyak terima kasih. Reviewnya tetep ditunggu loh, mo kritik mo kasih saran gw terima semua!

Bleach punya om kubo

Warning : OOC , female Ukitake, gaje garing

* * *

Sedikit penjelasan tentang para tokoh di fanfic ni:

Karena ni cerita tentang keluarga besar Yamamoto, jadi marga beberapa chara gw ganti jadi Yamamoto. Misal:

Ukitake Jyuushiro – Yamamoto Jyuushiro. Gendernya juga gw ganti jadi cewek soalna klo tetep cowok ntar jadi yaoi donk!

Hitsugaya Toushiro – Yamamoto Toushiro. Di sini dy jadi bapaknya Jyuu jadi umurnya dibuat lebih tua. Klo badannya mo masih kuntet ato jadi gede ntu terserah angan-angan readers deh!

Hinamori Momo – Yamamoto Momo. Dy ibunya Jyuu jadi istrinya Toushiro.

Kyouraku Shunsui ma Aizen Sousuke gw buat jadi seumuran, ceritanya mereka sobatan. Umur Jyuu setahun lebih muda dari mereka.

Wokeh langsung aja baca ceritana.....

* * *

_Nyamar jadi cowok ternyata gak susah-susah amat! _Batin Jyuushiro.

Hari-hari di akademi dia jalani dengan tenangnya. Hampir tak ada masalah saat bergaul dengan teman-teman seakademi. Apalagi ada kakeknya, kepala akademi, yang memberi beberapa fasilitas pribadi yang mendukung rahasia gendernya, seperti kamar pribadi, kamar mandi pribadi de el el.* ngiri deh.. asrama punya Author kagak ada yang begituan *

"Jyuushiro! Ngapain ngalamun di dalem kelas! Sempet amat lu ngalamun pas ulangan!"

"Eh! Maap sensei!" Jyuu tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera mengerjakan soal ulangannya kembali sambil menunduk malu diiringi ketawa-ketiwi dari teman sekelasnya.

Pstt.....pstttt....Jyuu....

Cuek jyuushiro tetep ngerjain ulangannya.

"Jyuu, yang nomer tiga jawabannya apa?"

Jyuushiro melihat soal nomer tiga. _Siapakah nama ilmuwan paling gila di Seireitei? _

_Masa pertanyaan gini ga bisa jawab sih? _batin Jyuushiro. *hayo readers bisa jawab ga? *

"Tauk ah! Jawab sendiri napa?" bisik Jyuushiro

"Pelit amat sih, kita kan temen!" bisik teman dibelakang Jyuu bernama Ichimaru Gin.

"Lu dari tadi minta contekan mulu! Emang otak lu kayak apa sih?" Jyuushiro sewot karena dari 10 pertanyyan Gin minta contekan semua.

"Tauk tuh! Gw blon pernah liat otak gw!" jawab Gin dengan bodohnya. Jyuushiro sweatdrop.

Tiba-tiba....

"Hohohoho... berani ya kalian contek-contekan di dalam kelas saya." Ishida-sensei dengan kalem memancarkan deathglare sambil memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan sadis dibalik kacamatanya. Jyuushiro pelan-pelan menoleh ke arah Ishida-sensei sambil meringis sedang Gin tetep nyengir gaje.

"SEBAGAI HUKUMAN KALIAN HARUS LARI KELILING LAPANGAN 50 KALI DAN ULANGAN KALIAN SAYA BERI NILAI NOLL!!!!!"

"MAAP SENSEI!!!" Jyuu dan Gin langsung mengkeret. Dengan lunglai mereka keluar ruangan menuju lapangan sekolah.

* * *

Di lapangan sekolah yang panas terik dua murid kelas satu berlari mengelilingi lapangan diikuti tatapan murid kelas dua yang kebetulan sedang pelajaran olahraga sepak bola.

"Woi, Sou, ngeliatin apa sih lo! Mentang-mentang jadi kiper trus lo nyante aja!" tanya Shunsui.

"Gak, habis bolanya kagak dateng-dateng! Lagian lu sendiri juga kagak napsu ngejar bola!"

"Jah gw kan defender, mang posisinya di belakang. Lagian penyerangnya Kenpachi Zaraki gitu, sampe kiamat juga bolanya kagak nyampe sini!"

"Iya juga sih, gw ampe capek nunggu bola. Eh, dari tadi gw liat anak kelas satu lari-larian keliling lapangan, betah banget sih panas-panas gini!" kata Sousuke sambil memandang dua juniornya yang lagi dihukum lari.

"Woh, ntu kan anak yang gw taksir. Gak papa tuh lari-lari kayak gitu? Kayaknya udah mo jatuh." Shunsui rada kawatir. Sousuke merasakan kekawatiran sahabatnya dan ngerasa sedikit aneh.

"Lu beneran serius mo jadi homo?" tanya Sousuke sambil nyengir jijay.

"Kagak lah! Gw masih straight tau! Lagian dia kan....."

Blon selese Shunsui ngomong terdengar teriakan diikuti suara benda jatuh. Ternyata bola yang ditendang Kenpachi dengan sekuat tenaga mendarat di kepala Jyuushiro dengan sukses. Alhasih, Jyuushiro tepar seketika. Sousuke yang emang kagak punya kerjaan (capek nunggu bola) mengajukan diri membawa Jyuushiro ke klinik Sedangkan Shunsui terpaksa menemani Gin buat memberi penjelasan ke Ishida-sensei.

* * *

Jyuushiro merasa sedang melayang dalam suasana yang serba putih. Tiba-tiba sebuah sinar yang menyilaukan menerpa diiringi bayangan seseorang.

"Eh, udah sadar ya."

Sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari pinsan. Masih rada bingung Jyuu ngeliat sekelilingnya. Pandangannya masih berkunang-kunang. Sesosok wajah berkaca mata tengah memandangnya.

"Aizen-senpai, gw dimana?" tanya Jyuu masih gak mudeng situasi.

"Lu di klinik, tadi lu kena bola yang ditendang Kenpachi. Ngapain lu tadi lari-larian?"

"...Gw ma Gin lagi dihukum Ishida-sensei...." kata Jyuu sambil malu-malu(in).

"Ya udah, lu klo masih sakit tiduran aja, gw mo balik ke kelas."

"Eh, gw udah ga papa koq. Gw juga mo balik ke kelas."

"Ya udah barengan aja, kelas kita kan deket." kata Sousuke sambil beranjak meninggalkan klinik.

"Iya, makasih senpai."

Sambil berjalan menuju kelas sesekali Jyuushiro melirik Sousuke. Sousuke menoleh ke arah Jyuushiro dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Jyuu segera memalingkan mukanya yang memerah semerah strawberry. Tapi Sousuke tetap masih memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh seakan-akan penuh tanya (cieeee.....). Jyuushiro yang tak kuasa menahan malu mengalihkan perhatian dengan memanggil seorang temannya yang kebetulan sedang berjalan menuju mereka berdua.

"GIINN!!!"

"Jyuu, gw barusan mo nengokin lo di klinik. Udah baikan?"

"Udah ga papa koq. Oh iya makasih ya, senpai gw mo duluan bareng Gin." kata Jyu sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Iya, sama-sama."

"Jyuu, ngapain senyam-senyum gitu?" tanya Gin ngeliat temennya kayak orang kesurupan.

"Ga papa." jawab Jyuushiro. Gin cuman geleng-geleng. _Ternyata ada juga yang lebih sarap dari gw _batin Gin. Jyuushiro tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

* * *

"Shun, gimana umpama gw ketularan ke-homo-an lo?"

Shunsui yang lagi asik minum coca cola langsung nyembur ke wajah Sousuke.

"Lo....uhuk....lagi....uehek.....kesurupan setan mana sih...." Shunsui batuk keselek coca cola.

"Gak, becanda koq." kata Sousuke sambil memakan sebutir permen mint.

"................." Shunsui mikir sejenak. "Oh, masalah Jyuu-chan ya."

"...oehek......uhuk.....hoek......." gantian Sousuke yang keselek. "Maksud lo?"

"Lo kagak macem-macem tadi khan?"

Sousuke langsung blushing." Ya enggak lah! Gw masih normal tau!"

"Bukannya tadi lo pegang-pegang dy waktu lo gendong ke klinik?" Shunsui langsung bermuka mesum.

"Gw gak kayak lo yang langsung maen serobot tanpa pandang bulu!" sembur Sousuke.

"Jah padahal gw ndiri pengen pegang-pegang Jyuuchan. Jarang-jarang gw liat cewek di akademi."

"Dasar mesum, eh apa lo bilang, cewek?" Sousuke kaget.

"Bukannya lo tadi udah tau."

"Eh nggak juga sih, pantesan gw ngerasa dy rada aneh." Sousuke mbatin _pantesan tadi dadanya rada empuk. _(Sousuke ngeres juga). "Lo tau dari mana?"

"Meh, kemampuan khusus gw bisa mendeteksi cewek dari jarak puluhan meter loh." kata Shunsui bangga. Aizen sweatdrop.

"Jadi kita rival nih?"

"Biar rival kita tetep temen koq. Ntar Jyuu-chan yang nentuin. Yang kalah jangan ngambek loh!"

"Ok"

* * *

Makasih buat yang udah review. Karena komentarnya hampir sama gw reply di sini yach

Aizen emang gw buat kalem, baek, kagak kayak biasanya dah. Tapi dibalik kekalemannya ada kemesuman yang tersembunyi loh. Sebagian emang karena pengaruh Shunsui hehehe. Pokoknya dibuat jauh dari kesan Aizen selama ini. Karena apa? KARENA GW FANS AIZEN!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**BLEACH PUNYA KUBO TITE!**

-----

"JYUU-CHANN!!!" Teriak Shunsui dengan riangnya. Disebelahnya ada Sousuke yang tersenyum sambil mengangguk ke arah Jyuushiro.

_Huadoh, pagi-pagi udah ketemu senior mesum. Bakalan kena sial nih!_ Batin Jyuushiro.

"Pagi, Kyouraku-senpai. Pagi, Aizen-senpai." sapa Jyuushiro dengan senyum manisnya yang bikin Shunsui klepek-klepek.

"Pagi." jawab Sousuke singkat.

Pagi itu, kelas satu latihan kendo gabungan dengan kelas dua. Jyuushiro yang memang tidak ingin berurusan dengan duo senior yang aneh ini tak mau menjauh dari Gin.

"Gin jangan jauh-jauh dari gue."

"Emang napa?"

"Nggak, cuma buat jaga-jaga biar nggak ketiban sial! Lo kan makhluk langka yang bisa dijadiin jimat penolak bala." kata Jyuushiro sambil menggandeng lengan Gin.

"Woi, jangan maen gandeng gitu lah! Gue nggak mau dikira yaoi! Mang lo butuh tolak bala buat apaan?" Gin yang risih digandeng ma Jyuushiro mengibaskan tangannya.

"Pelit amat sih, cuman digandeng doang. Tuh, ada dua monster yang kayaknya siap melahap gue. Takut." jawab Jyuushiro sambil melirik sebal ke arah duo SS (Shunsui-Sousuke).

"Cuekin aja, mending konsentrasi buat latih tanding hari ini." kata Gin enteng.

"GWAHAHAHA!!!!! AYO KITA MULAI LATIH TANDING HARI INI!!! teriak Ikkaku-sensei dengan semangat membara yang bisa membakar seluruh hutan di Kalimantan. "Pertandingan pertama, Uruhara Kisuke kelas satu lawan Kaien Shiba kelas dua!"

Pertandingan berlangsung. Meski Uruhara baru kelas satu, dia bisa mengalahkan Kaien yang setahun lebih tua darinya. Setelah selesai, mereka berdua kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Payah loe, masak bisa kalah sama anak kelas satu!" ejek Shunsui.

"Berisik!" Kaien sewot karena dikalahin juniornya.

"Yang di situ jangan ngobrol sendiri!" Ikkaku-sensei melempar pedang bambunya yang dengan telak menghantam wajah Shunsui. "Berikutnya Kyouraku Shunsui kelas dua lawan Ichimaru Gin kelas satu!"

"Hwadohh!!! Sensei, gimana kalo muka gue yang tampan ini rusak!" protes Kyouraku yang langsung membuat para murid plus Ikkaku-sensei muntah masal.

Gin yang walau grogi masih sempet senyum gaje memasang kuda-kuda(an?). Sedang Shunsui dengan santainya cuma memanggul pedangnya dibahu. Ikkaku-sensei memberi aba-aba untuk mulai. Shunsui yang emang kuat langsung meng-KO Gin dalam hitungan detik.

"Kyaa, Gin! Lemah amat sih loe!" Jyuushiro segera membantu sohibnya itu bangun.

"Habis dia curang, badannya lebih gede dari gue mana buluan lagi!"

"Heh, itu tak ada hubungannya! Loe aja yang emang lemah!" Shunsui yang sewot karena dikatakan buluan (emang berbulu kan?) nyambit kepala Gin.

"Aduoh! Senpai itu namanya kekerasan dalam sekolah!" Gin tulung-tulung.

"Woi Shun, biarin aja napa? Kan loe emang kingkong buluan!" teriak Sousuke. Shunsui tambah sewot.

"Udah, Gin. Gue bakal balas dendam buat loe. Ntar gue hajar duo-SS mesum itu!" Jyuushiro yang kebetulan nilai kendonya bagus bertekad balas dendam buat Gin. "Sensei, berikutnya biar saya saja yang maju!" Jyuushiro menawarkan diri.

"Boleh! Berikutnya Yamamoto Jyuushiro kelas satu lawan Aizen Sousuke kelas dua!"

Jyuushiro memasang kuda-kuda dengan tampang serius. Sousuke juga segera memasang kuda-kuda tapi sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"HAJIME!" Ikkaku-sensei memberi aba-aba.( bener kayak gitu nggak sih aba-aba ala jepun?)

Jyuushiro mengayunkan pedangnya yang segera ditangkis Sousuke. Sousuke membalas tetapi dapat ditahan Jyuushiro. Pertandingan berlangsung seru. Jyuushiro yang terlihat kurus dan lemah ternyata dapat menahan serangan Sousuke yang lebih senior(ya iyalah, cucunya Yamamoto yang terkuat se Seireitei gitu loh!).

"Meh, Sou tumben seranganmu nggak mempan!" ejek Shunsui.

"Berisik lo!"

"Ayo, Jyuu. Balaskan dendam gue!" Gin yang berganti kostum ala cheerleader(lah?dapat dari mana?) menyoraki Jyuushiro.

"Tenang aja Gin! Gue bakal menang demi loe!" Jyuushiro optimis bisa menang.

"_Buset nih cewek kuat amat! Gimana supaya gue bisa menang yach?" _batin Sousuke. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya.

Lanjut ke pertandingan. Jyuushiro memegang pedangnya erat-erat. Dia bertekad menjatuhkan Sousuke dalam satu serangan. Sebaliknya Sousuke terlihat tenang. Aba-aba diteriakkan. Jyuushiro melancarkan serangan ke arah kepala Sousuke. Sousuke menghindar tapi tetap saja pipinya terserempet pedang Jyuushiro hingga mengeluarkan darah. (ngomong-ngomong ceritanya lama-lama kok jadi serius yach?) Tapi anehnya dia malah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sambil menghindar Sousuke mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah pantat Jyuushiro.

PLAKK!!

"KYAAA!!!" Jyuushiro yang tak menyangka arah serangan Sousuke segera memegangi pantatnya.

Sousuke ketawa-ketiwi karena rencananya berhasil sukses. Jyuushiro dengan muka yang memerah karena marah dan malu kembali mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Sousuke. Tapi lagi-lagi pantat Jyuushiro kena sambitan Sousuke.

_Dia sengaja!!! _batin Jyuushiro marah. Karena nggak tahan lagi dipermalukan dilemparkan pedangnya ke arah Sousuke. Sousuke menangkisnya dengan dengan kaget.

"Woi ngambek ya?"tanya Sousuke. Sebagai jawaban Jyuushiro melancarkan tendangan berputar yang mengenai Sousuke dengan telak(buset! Ini cewek macho banget yach!). Dengan menahan tangis dia berlari keluar ruangan. Gin yang sudah balik lagi ke kostum hakamanya berlari menyusul Jyuushiro. Yang lain cuman bengong sedangkan Sousuke tepar tanpa seorangpun yang menolong (kacian amat!).

"Jyuu! Tungguin!" Gin terengah-engah menyusul Jyuushiro yang nangis sesenggukan.

"Dia sengaja! Sengaja! Itu kan pelecehan!" Jyuushiro ngedumel sambil mewek.

"Iya, gue ngerti. Tapi loe hebat koq bisa menghajar senior dengan satu tendangan." Gin berusaha menghibur sohibnya itu. "Udah jangan nangis. Loe kan cowok."

"Iya, makasih Gin. Loe emang sahabat gue yang paling baik." Jyuushiro tersenyum sambil menghapus air matanya. Gin senyam-senyum gaje.

------

Huee capek. Makin lama ceritanya jadi makin panjang!

Hehehe di chapter ini ketahuan kan gimana mesumnya Aizen.

Buat para fans chara cewek,mohon maaf karena belum dapat dimunculkan. Soalnya settingnya kan di akademi khusus cowok.

Rating berubah buat jaga-jaga.

R&R tetep ditunggu loh!


	4. Chapter 4

LAGI-LAGI BLEACH PUNYA OM KUBO TITE! Kapan jadi punya gue yach?

* * *

Setelah insiden latih tanding bersama kelas dua, Jyuushiro dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Kakek sudah menduga bakal ada kejadian kayak gini." Yamamoto Genryuusai berbicara dengan nada tenang namun tegas. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya diakhiri saja. Keluar dari akademi dan balik jadi anak gadis keluarga Yamamoto."

"Nggak mau!" teriak Jyuushiro dengan mata berkaca-kaca. _Nggak, gue nggak mau keluar dari akademi!_

"Jyuushiro, kakek nggak kejadian tadi terulang lagi. Ini demi kamu juga."

"Jyuu udah susah payah masuk akademi. Jyuu nggak mau keluar gitu aja. Setidaknya sampai lulus dan bisa jadi shinigami yang hebat kayak kakek. Jyuu bisa jaga diri sendiri. Apa kakek ragu dengan kemampuan Jyuu?"

Genryuusai hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil menghela napas.

"Jyuu, bukannya kakek ragu dengan kemampuanmu. Kakek tahu kalo kamu kuat, tapi bagaimanapun ini dunia laki-laki bukan dunia perempuan."

"Apa karena dilahirkan sebagai perempuan hingga gue nggak bisa jadi shinigami? Jyuu pengen nerusin jejak kakek dan ayah. Jyuu pengen bisa berguna bagi Seireitei ini."

_Huah, punya cucu semata wayang tapi keras kepala. Mirip bapaknya! Bikin stroke gue kumat._

Akhirnya Genryuusai luluh dengan kesungguhan Jyuushiro. " Ya sudah kalo emang kamu udah niat, terusin pendidikan kamu di akademi. Tapi inget, kalo ketahuan kamu cewek, kakek langsung kawinin kamu dengan mantu pilihan kakek."

Mendengar perkataan kakeknya, mata Jyuushiro langsung berbinar. Seketika itu juga dia memeluk kakeknya kuat-kuat yang segera membuat kakaenya jantungan. Dengan riang Jyuushiro terbang, eh berlari ke arah pintu.

Begitu keluar, Jyuushiro menabrak seseorang. Karena badannya kerempeng, kurus, dan berbobot ringan(makanya non, jangan makan krupuk aja) Jyuushiro limbung seketika. Sebuah tangan terulur menahan badan Jyuushiro sehingga dia tidak jatuh. Jyuushiro segera menyadari bahwa tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya itu milik seorang yang dibencinya, Aizen Sousuke. Reflek dia medorong Sousuke hingga terjatuh.

"Aduoh! Udah ditolong bukannya terima kasih malah njatuhin gue!"

"Ha...habis, situ ngagetin gue!" Jyuushiro teriak sambil blushing.

"Loe pernah makan nggak sih? Badan loe kerempeng banget. Baru tubrukan dikit udah mau jatoh."

"Berisik ah! Badan ceking ini emang udah dari sononya. Lagian gue masih dendam sama kejadian tadi pagi!"

"Eh...iya, gue dari tadi ningguin loe. Gue mau minta maap atas perbuatan gue tadi." Sousuke menundukkan kepala sebagai permintaan maaf.

Wajah Jyuushiro yang semakin merah. _Nggak sangka senior mesum ini mau minta maap. Ini diluar dugaan gue. Eh, kenapa gue malah deg-degan sih?_ Dengan kikuk Jyuushiro membungkukkan badan.

"Maapin gue juga, Senpai. Gue udah nendang sampai Senpai tepar."

Begitu mengangkat muka, Jyuushiro melihat sebuah plester menempel di pipi Sousuke. Dengan jari yang gemetar dia menyentuhnya. "Sakit ya senpai?"

"Nggak, kok. Tapi kayaknya gue nggak semudah itu maafin loe yang udah membuat gue tepar di depan temen-temen gue." Sambil tersenyum licik Sousuke menggenggam tangan Jyuushiro.

"Eh?"

"Gue nggak bisa nglupain rasa sakit yang gue alami. Dan sepertinya cuma ada satu cara buat nyembuhin gue..." Sousuke menarik Jyuushiro sehingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Kemudian, ketika Sousuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jyuushiro yang memerah...

GUBRAAKK!!!

Tubuh Sousuke terbanting dengan kerasnya ke lantai.

"GUE TARIK UCAPAN GUE!!! Nyesel gue udah kasihan sama senior mesum macam loe!" Sambil tetap blushing Jyuushiro berlari meninggalkan Sousuke yang tepar untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

Begitu kembali ke kelas, sebuah pemandangan aneh membuatnya mengerenyit. Bangkunya penuh dengan bunga yang kayaknya hasil colongan dari taman akademi.

"Apaan nih Gin?

"Eeee... tanya aja sama yang bikin." kata Gin sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela. * bangku Jyuu di dekat jendela *

Shunsui sambil senyam-senyum mesum namgkring di pinggir jendela.

"Gin, kenapa ada orang gila di kelas kita?"

"Jyah, jahat amat sih. Ada aa` ganteng lagi mejeng malah dikatain gila," kata Shunsui dengan pedenya.

"Dari tadi gue liat tampang loe aja udah eneg. Jangan bikin gue tambah jengkel!" Jyuushiro yang emang udah sewot karena insiden Sousuke tadi menebar death glare yang membuat temen-temen di sekitarnya mengkeret.

"Jyuu-chan, meskipun tampang loe lagi kusut tapi bagiku loe masih mempesona," kata Shunsui gombal. "Apa loe nggak lihat bagaimana bunga-bunga ini yang bahkan memuji keindahan loe?" Aksi gombal terus berlanjut.

"MAKAN TUH BUNGA!!!" Jyuushiro melempar Shunsui dengan bunga sehingga Shunsui dengan sukses menghantam tanah diselimuti bunga-bunganya. Dalam sekejap sebentuk kuburan tanpa nisan bertabur bunga-bunga terbentuk dengan apiknya.

"Semoga arwahnya diterima di sisi Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Amin." Gin malah mendoakan Shunsui

"Gin! Kok bisa-bisanya loe ngijinin makhluk nista itu naroh bunga di bangku gue! Emang gue setan yang butuh sesaji kembang tujuh rupa?" Jyuushiro nyemprot Gin .

"Gue nggak berani ngelawan. Bisa-bisa gue masuk rumah sakit. Loe kan tau tadi pagi gue dihajar dalam sekejap sama Kingkong buluan ntu."

"Huh, nggak yang ini nggak yang itu sama aja."

"Apanya yang sama, Yamamoto Jyuushiro?" Tiba-tiba hawa dingin menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Sesosok wajah bermuka dingin dengan kenseikan terpasang di kepalanya memandang Jyuushiro dengan tatapan bengis.

"Eee...nggak kok Byakuya-sensei..." Jyuushiro membalikkan badan dengan takutnya.

"Segera duduk di bangkumu atau kamu mau bersihin WC selama seminggu!"

"Iya, sensei." Jyuushiro yang mengkeret segera duduk di bangkunya. _Ah, sial banget gue hari ini! _Batinnya.

Jyuushiro tak tau bahwa masih banyak kesialan lain yang menantinya.

* * *

Nyaa.. chapter 4 jadi juga!

Hehehe lama-lama tambah ngeres aja ni fanfic. Sebagaimana ngeresnya otak gue. Thanks buat yang udah pada ripiew sehingga gue makin semangat bikin nih fic.

Ripiew lanjut ya...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo.

Warning : OOC, crack, fluf.

* * *

Musim panas berganti ke musim gugur. Dedaunan mulai menguning dan bersiap untuk jatuh ke bumi. Angin semilir yang sejuk menggantikan teriknya mentari musim panas.

"Ughh... pagi yang cerah." Sambil merenggangkan tubuh, jyuushiro menarik napas dalam-dalam. Bersama Gin, dia sedang menikmati hari libur di pinggir danau kecil yang terletak di dekat akademi. Tikar tergelar dan diatasnyalah mereka berdua duduk. Sebuah keranjang piknik dan bungkusan _bento_ terletak ditengah-tengah tikar.

"Yay, udah lama nggak piknik. Gue udah bawa onigiri, loe bawa apa?" Gin membuka keranjang piknik yang dibawa Jyuushiro. "Hmm...sandwich, keripik kentang, jeruk, sama jus."

"Baru juga nyampai udah mikirin makan," dengus Jyuushiro

"Cuma pingin tahu doang kok. Lagian yang loe bawa banyak amat?"

"Gue cuman nggak mau loe protes karena kelaparan," jawab Jyuushiro enteng. Gin merenggut sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Gue nggak serakus itu..." Belum kelar Gin ngomong terdengar bunyi kecipak air. Dua riak membelah air danau dengan kecepatan tinggi. Gin memicingkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit itu untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

"Itu speedboat lewat atau apaan sih?"

"Bukan. Nggak kedengaran suara mesinnya." Jyuushiro ikut memicingkan mata.

"Jangan-jangan buaya..."

"Loe nakutin gue aja Gin, mana ada buaya di danau ini!"

"Tapi gue sering dengar gosip banyak orang dimakan buaya di danau ini."

"Masa sih," setengah percaya Jyuushiro mendekatkan dirinya ke Gin karena was-was.

"Jyuu, gue nggak mau jadi santapan buaya," kata Gin dengan suara bergetar.

"Gue juga nggak. Lebih baik kita cepat-cepat kabur."

"Nggak bisa Jyuu... kaki gue lemes... nggak bisa lari," kata Gin yang mulai gemetaran.

"Sama... gue juga lemes... takut..."

Kedua riak itu semakin mendekati mereka. Dan keduanya semakin ketakutan. Saking takutnya mereka cuma bisa berpelukan sambil gemetaran. Ketika kedua riak itu sampai di tepi danau, Munculah dua sosok yang keluar dari air dengan tiba-tiba.

"GYAAA...!!!" Gin dan Jyuushiro berteriak ketakutan.

"HUWAAA...!!!" Kedua _makhluk_ itu ikut berteriak.

Sesaat mereka berempat membeku.

"Kyouraku-senpai dan Aizen-senpai..." sudut mulut Gin berkedut-kedut. Dia tak kuasa untuk tidak nyengir.

"ARGHH!!! Rugi gue takut tadi! Kenapa senior ada di sini?" Jyuushiro berteriak histeris.

"He, kami sedang adu renang. Lagian kenapa kalian berteriak?" Shunsui berkata sambil mengusap air yang mengalir di dahinya.

"Kami kira ada buaya."

"Mana ada buaya di sini." Sousuke menyisir rambutnya yang basah dengan jari.

"Habis denger-denger gosipnya begitu." Gin berkata lirih.

"Loe hobinya nonton infotainment terus sih, jadinya percaya aja gosip begituan," ejek Shunsui. "Eh ada makanan, kebetulan gue lapar."

"Gue juga mau," Sousuke tak mau kalah.

"Senior main comot aja! Bukannya pakai baju dulu. Tikarnya jadi basah tuh." Gin marah-marah.

"Pelit ah. Baju gue masih di seberang sana noh. Ntar juga kering sendiri." Sousuke dengan santainya mencomot sebuah sandwich.

"Wah, ada onigiri. Sikat ah!" Shunsui membuka bungkusan _bento_ milik Gin. Gin berusaha merebut _bento_-nya tetapi Shunsui menghalangi dengan satu tangan.

Sementara Jyuushiro terdiam dengan muka memerah. Maklum, sebagai seorang cewek dia agak _rikuh_ melihat kedua seniornya bertelanjang dada.

"Oi, Jyuu-chan, kok diem aja," kata Shunsui. "Makan bareng-bareng sini."

"Sebelah gue kosong, loe bisa duduk di sini." Sousuke menarik lengan Jyuushiro hingga terduduk di sampingnya.

Jyuushiro duduk dengan tak nyaman. Jantungnya berdebar. Dengan tangan gemetar dia mengambil sekaleng jus. Jus itu hanya dipegang tanpa diminum. Paling tidak untuk menyembunyikan tangannya yang gemetar. Diliriknya Sousuke yang sedang memakan sandwich dengan nikmatnya.

_Kalau dilihat-lihat senpai cakep juga. Ah mikir apa sih gue, bukannya gue benci sama dia. Bodo ah, gue bingung sama diri gue sendiri. _Batin Jyuushiro bergolak. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis pikirannya.

Kembali ia memandang Sousuke. Kali ini ia mengikuti alur rambutnya yang basah, lalu ke belakang lehernya, otot di punggungnya._ ARRGHHH... kenapa gue jadi mesum begini!!! Jangan-jangan ketularan duo-mesum itu! _Jyuushiro memaki dirinya dalam hati. Tanpa disadari semua mata memandang ke arahnya.

"Jyuu, kamu sakit ya?" tanya Sousuke.

"Nggak kok senpai. Gue baik-baik saja," dengan muka yang semakin memerah Jyuushiro menjawab. _Waduh, senpai, jangan dekati gue! _Batin Jyuushiro semakin kalang kabut.

"Jyuu-chan, muka loe merah. Loe demam ya?" Shunsui ikutan mendekati Jyuushiro.

"Jyuu, loe mimisan. Jangan-jangan loe kena demam berdarah."

"Mana, ada bintik-bintiknya nggak?" Shunsui memeriksa tangan Jyuushiro.

_Kyaa... jangan pegang gue. Mendingan pakai baju sana, gue nggak bisa lihat cowok telanjang dada._

"Kayaknya nggak ada tuh. Beneran loe nggak apa-apa. Mau gue anterin pulang?" Sousuke menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Jyuushiro, mengecek dia demam atau tidak.

_ARGGHH!!! Gue nggak tahan lagi! _Jyuushiro pingsan dengan darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Waduh, Jyuu kenapa loe? Senpai! Loe apain teman gue!" Gin berteriak histeris.

"Nggak tahu. Gue nggak ngapa-ngapain. Dianya yang tepar sendiri," kata Sousuke membela diri.

"Udah mending cepetan kita tolong dah," kata Shunsui.

"Iya," jawab Gin dan Sousuke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Bleach**** punya ****Kubo Tite**

**A/N: Gue bikin fic ini sambil dengerin Blackbird punya Alterbridge. Kayaknya bahasa gue terlalu muluk yach. Hahaha. So enjoy and jangan lupa review.**

* * *

Jyuushiro mendapati dirinya tengah berbaring dalam sebuah ruangan yang dikenalinya sebagai klinik sekolah. Sebuah sapu tangan yang basah menempel di keningnya. Dengan perlahan dia menggerakkan kepalanya. Didapatinya Gin sedang duduk disampingnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Gin..."

"Jyuu, loe sudah sadar? Senpai, Jyuu sadar nih!" Gin berteriak girang melihat temannya terbangun dari pingsan.

Jyuushiro memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk. Dia melihat sekeliling dan didapatinya dua seniornya duduk tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Perlahan mereka mendekat dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kelegaan.

"Jyuu-chan, kalau masih pusing jangan dipaksa bangun." Suara yang dikenali Jyuushiro milik Kyouraku Shunsui terdengar sangat mencemaskan keadaannya.

"Gue baik-baik aja kok, Kyouraku-senpai," jawab Jyuushiro dengan suara yang lemah.

"Kenapa loe bisa pingsan tadi? Kepanasan?"

Jyuushiro berusaha mengingat kembali penyebab pingsannya. Usahanya membuat mukanya merona . Jyuushiro menundukkan wajahnya tanpa berani berkata-kata. _Mana mungkin gue bilang kalau gue pingsan karena nggak tahan melihat Aizen-senpai tanpa baju_.

"Jyuu, muka loe merah. Loe demam ya?" Sousuke menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Jyuushiro. Perbuatannya membuat muka Jyuushiro semakin memerah. Jyuushiro menepis tangan di dahinya yang membuat Sousuke terkejut.

"Gue mau pulang ke asrama," kata Jyuushiro tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Serta-merta dia bangkit dan berlalu dari ruangan klinik. Gin segera mengikuti. Shunsui memandang kepergiannya dengan heran. Sousuke hanya terdiam.

"Jyuu, loe kenapa sih?" Gin setengah berlari berusaha mengimbangi langkah Jyuushiro.

"Gue nggak kenapa-napa. Gue mau istirahat di kamar gue. Hari ini gue nggak mau diganggu," jawab Jyuushiro sedikit ketus.

Gin terdiam. Dia menghentikan langkahnya, membiarkan Jyuushiro menghilang dibalik pintu kamar asrama. Dia merasakan sesuatu telah berubah dalam diri sahabat karibnya. Sambil menghela napas, Gin berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

* * *

Di dalam kamarnya Jyuushiro membaringkan diri di tempat tidur. Tangannya terangkat menutupi wajahnya.Meskipun matanya terpejam, dia tak bisa tidur. Pikirannya melayang mengingat kejadian hari itu. Entah mengapa bayang wajah Sousuke selalu berada di pelupuk matanya.

Jyuushiro menggulingkan tubuh. Wajahnya yang masih merona berkerut. Sesekali dibenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

"Aneh, kenapa gue selalu teringat sama Aizen-senpai?" Jyuushiro bergumam. Tangannya bergerak meraba keningnya. Masih terasa kehangatan tangan Sousuke di keningnya. Jyuushiro tersenyum.

"Aizen-senpai...." Perlahan matanya tertutup dan ia terbang ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Hari-hari selanjutnya berlalu dengan sedikit perasaan aneh yang mengganjal di dada Jyuushiro. Dalam beberapa hari ini dia menghindari bertemu dengan Sousuke. Gin yang merasakan perubahan temannya memberanikan dirinya bertanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kelakuan loe aneh banget."

"Apa iya, kayaknya gue masih kayak biasanya," Jyuushiro menyanggah.

"Perasaan loe sekarang selalu menghindar kalau ketemu senior."

"Perasaan loe aja kali."

"Beneran loe nggak ada apa-apa?"

"Bener kok!"

"Yah, terserah loe. Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi gue akan selalu di dekat loe."

"Makasih, Gin." Jyuushiro tersenyum. "Loe teman gue yang paling baik."

Sementara...

"Sou, loe nyadar nggak sih kalau Jyuu-chan akhir-akhir ini selalu menghindar kalau ketemu kita?"

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Sousuke ketus.

"Yee, ketus banget sih loe. Gue cuma berpikir akhir-akhir ini Jyuu-chan berubah."

Sousuke terdiam. Alisnya berkerut pertanda sedang berpikir keras. Shunsui memandang temannya dengan bingung. _Nggak si Jyuu, nggak si Sou aneh semua... _pikirnya.

* * *

Sore hari yang sejuk Jyuushiro berdiri di taman akademi sendiri. Hari itu Gin harus mengikuti ujian perbaikan karena nilai ujian sebelumnya jelek. Jyuushiro yang tidak ikut ujian perbaikan menyibukkan diri dengan melempar kerikil ke arah kolam di tengah taman. Tanpa disadarinya seseorang berdiri di sebelahnya. Jyuushiro menoleh dan didapatinya Sousuke berada di sampingnya. Jyuushiro membalikkan tubuh berusaha untuk berlari pergi. Sebuah tangan yang kuat mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

"Kenapa loe menghindar dari gue?" tanya Sousuke menyelidik.

"Nggak kok, senpai. Itu cuma perasaan senpai saja," kelit Jyuushiro. "Lepaskan tangan gue."

"Nggak, sebelum loe bilang kenapa loe nggak mau ketemu gue."

Jyuushiro berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sousuke. Tetapi genggaman itu semakin erat mengikatnya. Jyuushiro menggunakan lengannya yang bebas untuk mendorong Sousuke agar cengkeramannya terlepas. Tetapi Sousuke meraih lengannya sehingga Jyuushiro tak bisa bergerak.

Jyuushiro mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati wajah Sousuke sangat dekat dengannya. Wajah Jyuushiro seketika memerah. Hatinya berdebar. Ternggorokannya terasa kering. Seketika ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baru kali ini ada cewek yang bikin gue penasaran," bisik Sousuke ke telinga Jyuushiro.

_Apa katanya? Cewek? Darimana dia tahu kalau gue cewek? _Jyuushiro memandang Sousuke seakan tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya.

"Apa maksud senpai?"

"Loe jangan berlagak nggak tahu apa-apa. Gue udah tahu semua. Juga perihal loe bakal dikawinin kalau ketahuan loe itu cewek."

"Jadi loe ngancam gue!" Kemarahan Jyuushiro bangkit. Ditatapnya Sousuke dengan garang. "Asal loe tahu, memanfaatkan kelemahan orang lain itu tindakan pengecut!"

"Gue nggak bakal ngancam loe. Gue cuma mau memastikan perasaan loe ke gue." Sousuke manatap Jyuushiro dengan pandangan serius. Jyuushiro semakin tak mampu berkata-kata. Suaranya bagai tertahan di tenggorokan. _Perasaan gue ke Sousuke-senpai?_

"Jangan bilang loe nggak punya perasaan yang sama dengan gue." Sousuke berbisik dengan lirih

"Se...senpai..."

"Loe cewek pertama yang bikin hati gue tak karuan. Gue sendiri hampir nggak percaya sama perasaan gue sendiri." Sousuke melepaskan genggemannya. Punggung tangannya bergerak membelai pipi Jyuushiro. "Wajah loe nggak bisa gue usir dari pikiran gue. Setiap gue melihat loe gue ingin memeluk loe erat-erat berharap loe nggak pergi ninggalin gue."

Sousuke meraih pinggang Jyuushiro dan menariknya mendekat. Tangannya yang semula membelai pipi bak buah persik itu bergerak menyingkirkan untaian rambut bak salju yang menutupi kening Jyuushiro. Matanya menatap sepasang bibir yang merekah seakan mengundang untuk mencicipinya.

"Katakan loe suka gue dan gue akan melakukan apa saja untuk loe. Gue akan serahkan apapun yang gue punya agar loe bahagia."

Sousuke merasakan tangan Jyuushiro bergetar di dadanya. Dilihatnya wajah Jyuushiro semakin merona yang justru menambah kecantikannya. Didekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jyuushiro.

"Tapi kalau loe nggak suka gue, tolak gue dan gue nggak akan ganggu loe selamanya."

Jyuushiro merasakan tubuhnya seakan meleleh. Ia dapat mendengar debaran dada Sousuke melalui dadanya sendiri. Ia merasa wajahnya semakin memanas saat wajah Sousuke semakin mendekatinya. Ia dapat merasakan napas hangat Sousuke menari di bibirnya yang gemetar. Dipejamkan matanya dengan keras. Sesaat bibir Sousuke menyentuh bibirnya, digerakkan tangannya yang gemetar mendorong dada Sousuke.

"Gue...gue nggak bisa..." Jyuushiro berkata lirih dengan suara yang bergetar.

Sousuke terpana sesaat. Kemudian muncul senyum simpul dari sudut bibirnya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu mau loe. Gue bakal mundur dan nggak akan muncul lagi di hadapan loe."

Sousuke melepaskan tangannya dari Jyuushiro dan beranjak meninggalkannya. Jyuushiro dapat melihat kekecewaan yang besar dari wajah Sousuke.

_Bukan...bukan ini yang gue maksud... _Jyuushiro dengan panik meraih lengan baju Sousuke yang berjalan memunggunginya. Sousuke berbalik merasakan langkahnya terhambat.

"Lepasin gue Jyuu, gue janji nggak akan membuka rahasia loe ke orang lain. Mulai saat ini kita hanya senior dan junior di akademi." Perlahan Sousuke melepaskan tangan Jyuushiro dari lengan bajunya dan berlalu.

"Bukan...jangan tinggalin gue..." Jyuushiro berkata lirih. Air mata meluap menuruni pipinya. "Gue juga suka sama senpai... " Tapi ia sadar bahwa perkataannya sudah terlambat. Sousuke telah pergi dari hadapannya. Ia berlari sambil menangis meratapi dirinya yang tak bisa jujur mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Di balik semak-semak dua orang menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan terpana. Shunsui membekap mulut Gin sambil bengong. Gin yang semula meronta merasakan mulutnya bebas setelah Jyuushiro berlalu. Banyak pertanyaan terlintas di benaknya.

"Senpai, beneran Jyuu itu cewek?" tanya Gin. Jujur dia shock mendengar kebenaran itu.

"Masa loe nggak tahu sih, loe kan teman karibnya."

"Gue beneran baru tahu tadi."

"Jiah, dasar loe ini lugu apa oon sih. Dari pertama gue ketemu aja gue udah tahu kalau dia cewek."

"Gitu ya...jadi senpai patah hati donk." Gin menyeringai.

"Bocah rubah sialan! Mau nantang gue ya!" Shunsui bergerak untuk menghajar Gin.

"Ampun senpai." Gin mengangkat tangannya sebagai tameng menutupi wajahnya.

"Tapi mereka berdua juga nggak maju-maju. Udah jelas saling suka malah menghindar terus. Kalau begini sih sampai kapan juga nggak bakal jadian." Shunsui berkata dengan jengkel.

"Senpai mau bantu mereka nggak?"

"Loe punya usul?"

"Begini..." Gin membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Shunsui. Sesaat bibir Shunsui membentuk senyum tanda dia menyetujui usul Gin.

"Tapi ide ini beresiko, kalau gagal gue nggak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa."

"Makanya kita harus berusaha sekuat tenaga. Kita nggak boleh gagal."

"Senpai ternyata orangnya pengertian juga. Nggak nyangka mau membantu temannya walaupun harus patah hati," kata Gin sambil nyengir.

"Loe mau gue hajar lagi ya?"

"Nggak, nggak kok. Gue kan cuma mau memuji." Gin serta-merta menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Yosh, saatnya kita melakukan rencana kita." Shunsui beranjak berdiri dengan senyuman yang menandakan kemantapan hatinya.

"Yeah, gue bakal berusaha buat Jyuu," kata Gin tak kalah mantapnya.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : dari dulu saya sudah bilang bahwa Bleach milik Kobo Tite seorang.

Warning : crack pairing, gender bender, OOC, gaje, garing.

A/N : Yaa.. akhirnya chapter ini jadi juga! Di chapter ini bapaknya Sousuke muncul loh! Kira-kira siapa bapaknya ya...? Baca sendiri dah!

* * *

Jyuushiro terbangun dengan muka kusut. Semalaman dia menangis hingga lelah dan akhirnya tertidur. Teringat kewajibannya untuk belajar di akademi, Jyuushiro bangkit dan membasuh mukanya dengan enggan. Dia mengambil peralatan sekolahnya dan melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya.

_Moga-moga wajah gue nggak keliatan sembab_, batinnya.

"Jyuu, kenapa kemarin loe nggak nungguin gue?" Suara Gin Inchimaru dengan nada protes membuat Jyuushiro menoleh ke arahnya.

"Maaf, Gin. Kemarin gue ada urusan mendadak." Seulas senyum mengiringi jawaban Jyuushiro.

"Yah apa boleh buat. Ngomong-ngomong mata loe kenapa, kok sembab gitu?" Gin memperhatikan mata Jyuushiro yang bengkak dan berwarna merah.

"Oh, cuma kena debu kok. Sedikit perih tapi sudah nggak apa-apa," kilah Jyuushiro.

Meskipun tahu Jyuushiro berbohong, Gin tidak berkomentar lebih jauh.

"Gue tahu caranya biar sembab loe hilang."

"Apaan?"

"Diolesin pakai salep bikinan gue, dijamin manjur." Gin mengeluarkan sebotol salep dengan warna dan bau yang mencurigakan.

"Salep apaan tuh?" Jyuushiro mengerenyitkan dahi.

"Isinya sari mawar dan daun jeruk kok..."

"Kalau cuma itu kenapa baunya bisa jadi aneh?" Jyuushiro memandang jijik ke salep yang dipegang Gin.

"...ditambah telur kodok, kadal bakar, tulang ikan asin sama oli bekas dari bengkel di pojokan Seireitei," jelas Gin sambil nyengir.

"Itu mah bukan nyembuhin sembab gue tapi malah bikin gue buta seumur hidup!" Jyuushiro mencubit pipi Gin dengan gemasnya.

"Adududuh, ampun Jyuu!" Gin berteriak kesakitan.

Jyuushiro melepaskan cubitannya dan tertawa melihat wajah sahabatnya yang mencibirkan bibir sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah. Gin tersenyum melihat tawa Jyuushiro. Mereka berdua melangkah ke kelas mereka dengan riang.

Sementara di kelas dua Sousuke memandang wajah Shunsui yang tersenyum mesum di hadapannya.

"Ngapain loe senyam-senyum gitu? Bikin gue mau muntah aja."

"Sou-kun sayang, gue lagi seneng tahu!" Kyouraku menjawab dan seketika itu pula Sousuke muntah di tempat."Yee, sudah dibela-belain sarapan kenapa loe muntahin lagi Sou?"

"Tampang loe bikin gue eneg tahu!"

"Hehehe, mau loe bilang apa juga hari ini gue bahagia banget!"

Sousuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Emang ada apaan?"

"Ra-ha-si-a..., ntar juga loe tahu sendiri." Shunsui nyengir.

Sousuke memandang kawannya dengan curiga. Tapi pikirannya teralihkan dengan kedatangan guru yang akan mengajar di kelas itu. Byakuya-sensei dengan wajah serius seperti biasa mengawali pelajaran dengan memberikan suatu pengumuman.

"Kyouraku Shunsui diharap menghadap kapala sekolah. Kamu boleh meninggalkan kelas," kata Byakuya dengan dingin. "Yang lain ikuti pelajaran seperti biasa."

Shunsui meninggalkan kelas dengan bersiul riang. Sousuke memandang kepergian temannya dengan curiga. Suatu perasaan aneh yang tidak nyaman menyelimuti hatinya. _Semoga hari ini nggak ada apa-apa_, batinnya.

* * *

Saat istirahat siang Jyuushiro mencari-cari Gin.

"Kemana ini anak?" Jyuushiro celingukan.

"Oi, Jyuushiro, loe disuruh ke kantor kepala sekolah sekarang," kata Uruhara Kisuke sambil menepuk pundak Jyuushiro.

"Ke kantor kepala sekolah? Emang ada apaan?" Jyuushiro merasakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan akan terjadi. Kisuke hanya mengangkat bahu.

Jyuushiro segera menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Kenapa kakek manggil gue? Duh, perasaan gue nggak enak."

Jyuushiro mengetuk pintu dengan tangan sedikit gemetar. Suara kakeknya yang berat menyuruhnya untuk masuk. Jyuushiro membuka pintu dan melihat Gin serta Shunsui berdiri di depan meja kerja dimana kakeknya duduk dengan santai. Jyuushiro menelan ludah dan menempatkan diri di samping sahabatnya.

"Jyuushiro, apa kamu tahu kenapa kamu dipanggil ke sini?"

"Tidak," jawab Jyuushiro lirih. _Apa gue mau dihukum gara-gara ngelempar Kyouraku-senpai dengan bangku tempo hari?_ Jyuushiro bertanya dalam hati. Keringat dingin mengalir di pipinya.

"Jyuushiro, sayang sekali, kamu dikeluarkan dari akademi." Pernyataan Yamamoto membuat Jyuushiro terperanjat.

"Di-dikeluarkan? Tapi kenapa?" Jyuushiro serasa mendapat pukulan telak dari kakeknya. "Apa salah saya?"

"Jyuu, maaf, tapi gue udah tahu kalau loe itu perempuan." Gin berkata lirih tanpa berani memandang sahabatnya. Jyuushiro menatap Gin seakan tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya.

"Karena akademi ini tidak menerima perempuan, maka kamu terpaksa dikeluarkan dari akademi," kata Yamamoto dengan tegas.

"Ta-tapi...Gin...gimana loe tahu..."

"Gue nggak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan loe dengan Aizen-senpai tempo hari," jelas Gin.

"Sesuai kesepakatan kita sebelumnya, kamu akan dipulangkan. Selain itu kamu akan ditunangkan dengan Shunsui. Pernikahan kalian akan dilangsungkan segera setelah Shunsui lulus dari akademi."

Jyuushiro semakin tak dapat berkata-kata. Pandangannya beralih ke Shunsui yang tersenyum dan mengangguk ke arahnya. Jyuushiro membuka mulut seakan ingin membantah perkataan kakeknya, tetapi tidak satupun suara yang dapat dikeluarkannya.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada komentar, kalian boleh kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing."

Gin melangkah keluar mendahului Jyuushiro yang berdiri mematung. Shunsui mengandeng lengan Jyuushiro dan membimbingnya keluar dari ruangan.

* * *

Sousuke memandang Jyuushiro yang bediri di depannya. Jyuushiro terlihat sangat sedih meski ia memaksakan seulas senyum di wajahnya. Sousuke mengerutkan dahi dan menanyakan keperluan Jyuushiro.

"Gue cuma ingin pamit, senpai," kata Jyuushiro.

Sousuke terdiam. Berita pengeluaran Jyuushiro dari akademi sudah tersebar ke seluruh akademi.

"Gue nggak nyangka kalau jadi begini. Padahal gue suka di akademi." Jyuushiro berusaha keras menahan air matanya. "Karena gue nggak bakal ketemu senpai lagi setidaknya gue mau ngucapin salam perpisahan ke senpai."

"Yah, gue juga mau minta maaf kalau selama ini gue nyusahin loe. Jaga diri loe Jyuu," kata Sousuke sambil tersenyum.

Jyuushiro sedikit kecewa mendengar respon dari Sousuke. Setidaknya dia ingin Sousuke menanyakan penyebab dia dikeluarkan. _Sousuke-senpai benar-benar udah menjauh gue._

"Makasih, senpai." Jyuushiro memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Dia berbalik untuk melangkah pergi. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti. Dipalingkannya wajahnya ke arah Sousuke untuk terakhir kalinya. "Gue selalu suka Aizen-senpai."

Jyuushiro berlari menjauh. Air matanya yang tak terbendung lagi mengalir deras menuruni pipinya. Sousuke terperangah. Dia memandang kepergian Jyuushiro dengan pandangan kecewa yang teramat besar.

"Kenapa baru sekarang loe bilang, Jyuu..."

"Tak kusangka Jyuushiro itu cucu Yamamoto sendiri. Mestinya sejak awal dia tidak diijinkan masuk ke akademi ini. Yamamoto harus tegas menolak meskipun itu permintaan cucunya sendiri."

Suara yang dingin menarik perhatian Sousuke. Dipalingkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara.

"Ayah..."

"Sayang sekali padahal dia murid yang pandai." Byakuya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda kecewa. "Tapi apa boleh buat, mungkin memang lebih baik dia dinikahkan dengan Kyouraku Shunsui."

Perkataan Byakuya mengejutkan Sousuke.

"Sudahlah, ayah. Itu bukan urusanku." Sousuke mendesis dengan nada penuh amarah. _Dinikahkan dengan Shunsui?_

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar ibumu?" Byakuya bertanya tanpa memandang wajah Sousuke. Seolah-olah pertanyaannya hanyalah suatu formalitas.

"Ibu baik-baik saja setelah bercerai dengan ayah," kata Sousuke sinis. Dia segera berlalu meninggalkan Byakuya. Tujuannya hanya satu, Kyourau Shunsui! Dia berharap Shunsui dapat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : dari dulu saya sudah bilang bahwa Bleach milik Kobo Tite seorang.**

**Warning : crack pairing, gender bender, OOC, gaje, garing.**

Sousuke mendekati Shunsui dengan wajah penuh amarah. Dicengkeramnya kerah baju Shunsui sembari membentak.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Shun?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Shunsui balik bertanya dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Jyuushirou memutuskan untuk menikah sama loe?"

"Kenapa tidak? Toh Jyuu sendiri mau," jawab Shunsui sembari tersenyum.

"Tidak mungkin, loe pasti bercanda!" Sousuke melepaskan cengkeramannya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Gue nggak bercanda, Yamamoto-sensei sendiri yang merestui pernikahan kami." Shunsui berbicara dengan entengnya. "Lagi pula ini sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya dengan loe."

Sousuke menatap Shunsui seakan tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya. Shunsui membalas dengan tatapan tajam.

"Dengar Sou, karena Jyuu sudah jadi milik gue, gue harap loe jangan dekati Jyuu lagi," desis Shunsui sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sousuke.

Di kediaman Yamamoto, Jyuushirou mengurung diri di kamarnya. Sehari-hari dia hanya termenung sambil sesekali menangis. Kedua orangtuanya merasa sedih melihat kelakuan putri semata wayangnya.

"Ma, Jyuu sudah mau keluar dari kamar belum?" tanya Toushiro sambil menghela napas.

"Belum. Tiap hari kerjanya cuma nangis, mama jadi cemas," jawab Momo sambil menghela napas.

"Semenjak dikeluarkan dari akademi kerjanya cuma nangis melulu. Jangan-jangan di akademi Jyuu sering diganggu teman-temannya trus dilecehkan trus... ARGH! GUE BUNUH SIAPA SAJA YANG GANGGU PUTRI GUE!!!" Toushiro berteriak sambil menghunus zanpakutounya. Momo berusaha menghentikan Toushirou yang bersiap menghancurkan seluruh rumah dengan amukannya.

"Mama kira Jyuu nangis bukan gara-gara itu."

Perkataan Momo menarik perhatian Toushirou. "Lalu karena apa?"

"Yah, Jyuu kan gadis yang sedang puber, paling dia sedang..." Belum selesai Momo menjawab pertanyaan Toushiro kedatangan seseorang mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Bibi, aku datang berkunjung," kata seorang gadis berkaca mata yang tiba-tiba muncul. Gadis itu sebaya dengan Jyuushirou.

"Ah, Nanao. Kau datang untuk menghibur Jyuushirou?" Momo menyambut kedatangan keponakannya sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, katanya Jyuu mengurung diri di kamar semenjak dikeluarkan dari akademi."

"Begitulah, bibi harap dia mau keluar kamar setelah ngobrol denganmu. Bibi minta tolong ya."

"Sip, aku ke kamar Jyuushiro dulu ya, bi." Nanao berkata dengan riang.

Di kamar Jyuushirou...

"Jyuu-chan, gue datang nih." Nanao membuka pintu dan melihat Jyuushirou tengah menangis di atas tempat tidur. Didekatinya Jyuushirou dam membelai rambut putihnya dengan lembut. "Jyuu, kenapa loe nangis terus, paman dan bibi khawatir loh."

"Nanao..." Jyuushirou mengangkat wajahnya. Tangannya bergerak mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya. Nanao tersenyum dan mengulurkan sekotak tissue ke arah Jyuushirou.

"Harusnya loe bersyukur bakal dinikahkan sama Kyouraku-kun."

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Jyuushirou sambil membersit hidung.

"Habis, dia kan orangnya baik, gagah, kuat lagi," kata Nanao sambil memancarkan tatapan kagum yang membuat Jyuushirou silau. Jyuushirou menghela napas panjang. Nanao menatap sepupunya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Jangan-jangan ada orang yang loe suka..."

"Eh, ng...nggak ada kok." Muka Jyuushirou memerah.

"Ayo ngaku..." Nanao menyeringai dan semakin menggoda Jyuushirou.

"Ng...itu...sebenarnya gue..."

"...suka banget sama Kyouraku senpai." Kata-kata Jyuu terpotong dan dengan seenaknya Shunsui menimpali.

"K-Kyouraku-kun," kata nanao terbata-bata dengan muka memerah.

"Kyouraku-senpai ngapain ke sini?" Jyuushirou yang terkejut bertanya dengan nada marah.

"Gue cuma mau melihat wajah cantik tunangan gue."

"Um.. kayaknya gue cuma pengganggu ya. Ya sudah, gue tinggal. Selamat bersenang-senang berdua,"kata Nanao dengan kecewa.

"Cayang, jangan cemberut terus dong," goda Shunsui yang semakin membuat Jyuushirou sewot.

"Senpai mau apa sih kemari?"

Shunsui tertawa ringan. Dia meraih lengan Jyuushirou dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jyuushirou.

"Se-senpai mau apa?" Jyuushirou memberontak.

Shunsui berusaha menahan dengan memegang kedua tangan Jyuushirou. Dia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Jyuushirou. Wajah Jyuushirou menegang. Jyuushirou melepaskan dirinya dari Shunsui dan berlari menuju pintu keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

Di ruang tengah Momo, Toushirou dan Nanao tengah berbincang-bincang sambil menikmati teh. Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan sosok Jyuushirou yang berlari keluar rumah. Toushirou bangkit hendak menyusul putrinya tetapi tertahan ketika melihat Shunsui yang melangkah keluar dari kamar Jyuushirou.

"Loe apain anak gue? Meskipun loe tunangan yang ditunjuk ayah, tapi gue nggak akan memaafkan loe kalau nyakitin anak gue!" teriak Toushirou dengan garang.

"Wops, tenang dulu paman. Saya nggak ngapa-ngapain kok."

"Lalu kenapa anak gue lari?"

"Paman tenang saja, saya tahu Jyuu mau kemana," kata Shunsui dengan enteng. "Jyuu cuma mau menyelesaikan masalah yang tertunda kok."

Toushirou kembali duduk dengan memandang geram ke arah Shunsui. Momo dan Nanao hanya saling berpandangan. Shunsui meminta mereka bersabar dan memberi kesempatan pada Jyuushirou.

"Yups, rencana kedua beres," gumam Shunsui.

**A/N: Akhirnya chapter 8 gue update juga! Maaf buat yang pada nunggu kalau kelamaan. **

**Chapter mendatang gue bakal sedikit menceritakan keluarga Sousuke. Coba tebak siapa yang jadi ibunya ( Istri Byakkun)?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : dari dulu saya sudah bilang bahwa Bleach milik Kobo Tite seorang.**

**Warning : crack pairing, gender bender, OOC, gaje, garing.**

* * *

Jyuushiro berlari keluar rumah dengan tergesa-gesa. Entah kemana tujuannya tetapi ia ingin segera sampai di suatu tempat. Tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya ia terus berlari. Napasnya tersenggal dan berkali-kali ia menabrak orang yang kebetulan melewatinya. Tapi ia mengabaikan teriakan marah mereka. Yang dia pikirkan hanya bisikan Shunsui sedari tadi masih terngiang di telinganya.

_Sesuatu tengah terjadi pada Sousuke... Tidakkah kau ingin menemuinya, Jyuushiro? _

"Jangan-jangan Sousuke-senpai kecelakaan... atau mabuk karena kecewa sama gue terus keracunan alkohol... atau malah berniat bunuh diri... "

Jyuushiro semakin panik dan mempercepat larinya. Dalam sekejap dia sampai di jalan raya yang terletak di tengah area Seireitei. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Dia segera menyadari bahwa dia sama sekali tidak tahu arah yang akan ditujunya.

"Kenapa gue lari tanpa bertanya dulu sama Kyouraku-senpai, gue kan nggak tahu rumah Sousuke-senpai. Aduh mana gue nyasar lagi," gumam Jyuushiro menyesali kebodohannya. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Matanya mulai berair dan ia merasa ingin menangis.

"Kalau sampai Sousuke-senpai kenapa-napa itu semua karena salah gue. Coba dulu gue mau jadi pacarnya."

Tiba-tiba ia merasa seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan seketika itu pula ia menoleh.

"Jyuu, ngapain loe di sini?"

"Gin! Untung gue ketemu lo! Gue kesasar tadi," jawab Jyuushiro dengan rasa penuh syukur.

"Emang loe mau kemana?"

"Gue mau ke rumah Sousuke-senpai. Loe tahu alamatnya nggak?"

"Tahu sih. Gue bisa ngantar loe. Tapi loe mau apa ke sana?"

"Gue nggak bisa ngomong banyak, Gin. Gue harus cepat sampai ke sana! Kumohon, jangan tanya mecam-macam, cukup antar gue sampai ke sana," kata Jyuushiro dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran. Gin memandang sahabatnya sejenak kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

Sousuke memandang keluar jendela kamarnya. Pemandangan sepetak taman kecil namun terawat terpampang di depannya. Dia menghela napas. Sejenak pandangannya kosong.

"Hayo! Lagi-lagi kakak melamun!" Teriakan seorang gadis kecil membuat Sousuke kaget.

"Rukia, loe ngagetin gue aja!" Sousuke berteriak marah kepada adik kecilnya.

"Habis dari tadi kakak bengong melulu. Mikir apa sih, kak?"

"Nggak, gue nggak mikir apa-apa," kilah Sousuke.

"Hm... jangan-jangan lagi mikirin cewek ya..." Rukia tersenyum jahil. "Nah lo, ngaku aja atau gue bilang ke ibu."

"Berani ngancam gue loe, sini gue bikin loe kapok!" Sousuke menjewer telinga Rukia.

"Aduh, sakit! Ibu tolong!" Rukia berteriak sekuatnya.

"Ayo, sesama saudara jangan bertengkar," suara lembut seorang perempuan menghentikan pertengkaran mereka berdua. Sousuke melepaskan tangannya dan Rukia segera berlari memeluk ibunya.

"Rukia yang mulai duluan," gerutu Sousuke.

"Habis dari tadi kakak aneh. Ibu kakak lagi mikirin cewek loh. Sekarang Sousuke punya pacar." Rukia berteriak sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arah Sousuke. Sousuke hendak mengejar tetapi Rukia berlindung di balik tubuh ibunya. Sang ibu tersenyum.

"Benar begitu, Sou? Kalau begitu kau harus memperkenalkan gadis itu pada ibu, kan."

"Bu-bukan. Aku belum punya pacar kok, Bu." Muka Sousuke bersemu merah.

"Betul kan, Bu. Kakak punya pacar. Ye.. kakak punya pacar!" Rukia semakin tertawa lebar. Sousuke berteriak marah. Sang ibu tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan anak-anaknya.

Sebuah ketukan terdengar dari pintu depan. Perhatian mereka bertiga beralih ke sana. Rukia segera menawarkan diri untuk membuka pintu dan berlari ke arah serambi depan. Sousuke dan ibunya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Ayah!" Rukia berteriak kegirangan.

Byakuya tersenyum melihat putri kecilnya. Ia segera memeluk Rukia untuk melepaskan rasa rindu setelah sekian lama berpisah. Rukia membalas pelukan ayahnya dengan erat. Setitik air mata membayang di sudut matanya.

"Rukia kangen sama ayah. Kenapa ayah nggak tinggal sama-sama Rukia lagi?" Rukia yang masih kecil tidak dapat memahami alasan perpisahan ayah dan ibunya. Byakuya memandang putrinya dengan sayu. Dia tidak mampu mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya pada putrinya.

"Ayah tidak bisa, Rukia."

"Kenapa?" Rukia semakin mendesak ayahnya. Byakuya hanya menelan ludah.

"Byakuya-kun..." Suara lembut seorang wanita menarik perhatian Byakuya.

"Retsu..." Byakuya menatap wajah mantan istrinya. "Apa semua sehat-sehat saja?"

"Ya, semua sehat. Kulihat kau pun baik-baik saja. Ada angin apa yang menarikmu datang kemari?" Retsu berkata dengan tenang seolah menyembunyikan perasaannya di hadapan anak-anaknya.

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan Retsu, mengenai kita," jawab Byakuya lirih.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Kami semua baik-baik saja tanpa kehadiran ayah!" teriakan marah Sousuke memotong percakapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Sousuke..." Retsu berusaha menenangkan putranya. "Biarkan kami bicara, ya." Retsu segera mempersilakan Byakuya menuju ruang tamu. Sousuke memandang kepergian mereka dengan kesal. Tanap disadarinya Rukia yang semula hanya bengong menarik lengan bajunya.

"Kakak marah sama ayah?"

"Tentu saja!" dengus Sousuke kesal.

"Kenapa? Padahal ayah kan baik," tanya Rukia.

"Aku tak akan memaafkan orang yang telah membuat ibu menangis," gumam Sousuke. "Yuk, kita main di halaman saja," katanya sambil menggandeng tangan Rukia.

"Kenapa ayah nggak bisa tinggal sama-sama kita lagi? Kenapa kita nggak bisa kayak dulu lagi? Kan enak kalau tinggal berempat seperti dulu." Rukia jelas-jelas mengatakan kekecewaannya.

"Soalnya ayah dan ibu sudah bercerai."

"Kenapa harus bercerai? Ibu sama ayah marahan ya? Kan kalau marahan nggak baik."

Sousuke memandang ke arah adik kecilnya. Dia menghela napas panjang. "Sudahlah, Rukia-chan masih kecil, masih belum mengerti urusan orang dewasa," katanya.

Rukia masih ingin bertanya tetapi diurungkannya niat itu karena melihat wajah sedih kakaknya. Dialihkan pandangannya ke atas. Sesuatu yang bergerak di atas pohon menarik perhatiannya. Sebelum dia mengatakan sesuatu pada kakaknya, benda itu jatuh diringi teriakan.

KROSAK!!! BRUK!!! GYAAA!!!

Sousuke dan Rukia terperanjat. Mereka terlalu kaget untuk berkata-kata. Sedangkan kedua 'benda' itu mengeluarkan erangan sebelum akhirnya bertengkar.

"Kan sudah gue bilang dahannya nggak kuat. Kenapa loe nekat manjat sih!" Gin menggerutu sambil mengusap pantatnya.

"Habis yang ada cuma pohon itu," kata Jyuushiro sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kan loe bisa masuk dari pintu depan."

"Kan sudah gue bilang, gue cuma mau ngintip keadaan Sousuke-senpai doang."

"Jyuushiro...Gin... Loe berdua ngapain?" Sousuke bertanya setelah sadar dari kekagetannya.

"Eh, anu, Sousuke-senpai gue..." Gin berkata dengan terbata-bata.

"Se-senpai baik-baik saja? Nggak kenapa-napa kan? Nggak kecelakaan kan? Nggak bunuh diri kan?" Jyuushiro segera melontarkan deretan pertanyaan pada Sousuke.

"Bunuh diri? Kenapa gue mau bunuh diri?" Sousuke semakin bingung.

"Eh, tapi, kata Kyouraku-senpai..." Jyuushiro segera menyadari kesalahannya. Dia menundukkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Tuh, kan Jyuu... Gue bilang juga apa..." Gin menyikut rusuk jyuushiro.

Rukia memandang kedua 'tamunya' lekat-lekat. Kemudian perhatiannya teralih ke arah kakaknya. Lama dipandanginya Jyuushiro dan kakaknya seakan ingin menilai mereka berdua. Mulutnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Dia segera berlari ke arah rumah sambil berteriak.

"Ibu! Pacar kakak datang! Ibu sini deh!"

Sousuke berteriak sambil mengejar adiknya. Wajah Jyuushiro semakin memerah. Kegaduhan di halaman rumah menarik perhatian Retsu dan Byakuya. Mereka berdua keluar menuju sumber keributan.

"Rukia, Sousuke ada apa?" Retsu bertanya sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke arah halaman.

"Ibu, pacar kakak datang! Lihat deh, orangnya cantik ya," teriak Rukia sambil menarik-narik lengan ibunya.

"Rukia diam!" Sousuke berusaha menghentikan teriakan adiknya. Mukanya merah padam menahan malu.

"Yamamoto Jyuushiro dan Gin Ichimaru? Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" Byakuya bertanya dengan heran.

"Kenapa Byakuya-sensei ada di rumah Sousuke-senpai?" Gin dan Jyuushiro bertanya bersamaan.

"Emm... karena dia ayahku," jawab Sousuke. Jyuushiro dan Gin terperanjat.

"Wah, jadi ini pacar Sousuke? Ayo masuk." Retsu tersenyum dan mempersilakan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Bukan, ibu. Jyuu bukan pacarku. Dia tunangan Shunsui." Sousuke berusaha memberi penjelasan pada ibunya.

"Oh ya, sayang sekali. Padahal ibu senang kalau kamu punya pacar secantik ini," kata Retsu sedikit kecewa.

"Sudah, ibu dan ayah masuk saja," kata Sousuke sambil berusaha mengusir kedua orang tuanya.

"Iya, iya, ibu masuk." Retsu melangkah sambil menggandeng Rukia dan Byakuya.

"Kakak namanya Gin ya, ikut Rukia masuk saja, yuk," kata Rukia sambil menarik lengan Gin. Setelah masuk ke dalam rumah mereka bertiga segera menempatkan diri di balik pintu geser sambil memicingkan mata. Gin dengan heran ikut menempatkan diri di samping Rukia.

"Kalian semua mau apa?"

"Sst! Diam dulu kita mau ngintip kak Sou pacaran," bisik Rukia sambil menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya. Gin hanya menggelengkan kepala. _Keluarga Sousuke-senpai nggak beres semua_, batinnya.

* * *

"Lama sekali! Sebenarnya Jyuu pergi kemana?" Hitsugaya menggerutu dengan tak sabar. "Shunsui bukannya kamu tahu dia kemana?"

"Sabar dulu paman," kata Shunsui dengan tenangnya.

"Iya, pa. Jyuu pasti baik-baik saja kok," kata Momo berusaha menenangkan suaminya.

"Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama. Jangan-jangan Jyuu kecelakaan di jalan! Shunsui sebaiknya loe katakan dimana Jyuu sebenarnya!"

"Iya, iya paman. Saya antar deh." Dengan enggan Shunsui beranjak diikuti Hitsugaya dan Momo.

* * *

**A/N:Akhirnya fic ini sampai pada puncaknya. Rencananya fic ini bakal kelar dalam dua chapter mendatang. Ok, Riview ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Bleach©Kubo Tite**

**Warning : Gender Bender, OOC, Gaje. Sedikit ejekan untuk karakter yang ada tanpa maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan. **

* * *

Semilir angin sepoi-sepoi membelai dedaunan, membuatnya menari-nari sampai akhirnya jatuh secara perlahan ke bumi. Dibalik siluet hijaunya tersembunyi wajah seorang gadis yang memerah. Sinar oranye Sang Senja menerpa jemari lentiknya yang sibuk menghalau helaian rambut putih yang menutupi wajahnya. Sebuah pemandangan yang memukau seorang lelaki yang tengah berdiri termangu di hadapannya. Terdiam menanti sepatah kata dari Sang Dara.

Jyuushirou sesekali memandang wajah Sousuke yang terus menatapnya. Semakin sering ia melakukannnya semakin meronalah wajahnya. Meski ia mengetahui bahwa Sousuke tengah menanti penjelasan darinya, mulutnya enggan untuk bersuara. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Dan mereka berdua berdiri di tengah keheningan sampai akhirnya Sousuke angkat bicara.

"Sebenarnya ada perlu apa loe datang ke sini?"

Dengan kikuk jyuushirou menjawab. "Ng, anu, Senpai, gue cuma ingin nengok keadaan senpai."

"Ya, seperti yang loe lihat, gue baik-baik saja. Memangnya loe pikir gue kenapa?" Sousuke mengangkat alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Habis Kyouraku-senpai bilang Sousuke-senpai sedang sakit," kata Jyuushirou sambil memainkan jemarinya dengam gugup.

"Jyuu, jangan-jangan loe dikerjai sama Shunsui. Polos banget sih loe, tiap kali bisa ketipu sama dia."

Perkataan Sousuke membuat Jyuushirou semakin malu. _Bego banget sih gue, _pikirnya.

"Habis Kyouraku-senpai kelihatan serius, ya gue percaya."

"Owalah, kingkong mesum itu nggak bisa dipercaya! Oon banget sih loe, bisa-bisanya percaya sama Shunsui."

Jyuushirou menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. Hal itu malah membuat Sousuke tertawa. Jyuushirou berpura-pura kesal dan mendorong bahu Sousuke. Pada akhirnya dia sendiri tertawa dengan geli. Sesaat suasana yang kikuk itupun mencair. Sambil tersenyum ia memandang wajah Sousuke. _Wajah yang gue rindukan._

"Senpai, terkadang gue menyesal kenapa dulu gue nolak senpai." Kata-kata itu meluncur tanpa disadari Jyuushirou. Kata-kata yang membuat keduanya terhenyak. Jyuushirou menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Dia sendiri tidak mempercayai perkataan yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Maafkan gue senpai. Gue pasti sedang nggak enak badan sampai ngomong ngelantur kayak gitu."

"Sudahlah Jyuu, nggak ada gunanya menyesali masa lalu. Loe ditunangkan sama Shunsui itu sudah membuat gue lega. Gue tahu Shunsui bakal menjaga loe." Sousuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Digenggamnya tangan Jyuushirou sambil tersenyum penuh ketulusan. "Seharusnya loe bersyukur. Shunsui itu baik dan bertanggung jawab. Dia nggak akan pernah menyakiti hati loe. Loe pasti berbahagia di samping Shunsui."

Jyuushirou berharap momen itu tidak pernah berakhir. Genggaman tangan Sousuke yang hangat membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Matanya tidak dapat lepas dari wajah tampan Sousuke yang membiusnya. Suaranya yang lembut terngiang dan berputar-putar di kepalanya.

_Meski bergitu dekat. Dia nggak akan pernah gue miliki._ Jyuushirou menggenggam balik tangan Sousuke. Meski Sousuke melepaskan genggamannya jemari Jyuushirou masih bertaut dengan erat seakan tak ingin melepasnya pergi.

"Jyuu, sebaiknya loe lepasin tangan gue." Sousuke berbisik lirih ke telinga Jyuushirou.

"Kalau gue nggak mau?" Jyuushirou menatap Sousuke dengan pandangan sayu.

Sousuke menghela napas. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat lelah. Bukan karena Jyuushirou yang terus mendesaknya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk mengabaikan Jyuushirou. Terlalu lelah untuk menolak pesona Jyuushirou. Disandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jyuushirou. "Gue nggak bisa Jyuu. Gue nggak bisa mengkhianati sahabat gue sendiri," katanya sambil menggeretakkan gigi. "Sebesar apapun cinta gue, gue nggak mungkin tega merebut loe dari tangan Shunsui. Dia teman gue yang paling dekat bahkan melebihi saudara gue. Gue mohon relakan gue Jyuu."

Jyuushirou menutup matanya. Tangannya bergerak memeluk Sousuke. Sejenak ditenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu Sousuke. Setitik air mata mengembang di ujung bulu matanya yang lentik. Kemudian luapan tangis itu tak terbendung lagi. Ia terisak di bahu Sousuke. "Maafkan gue senpai," katanya di sela-sela isakan. "Gue nggak bermaksud menyusahkan. Maafkan gue yang terlau egois."

"Jyuushirou..." Sousuke membalas pelukan Jyuushirou. Dipeluknya Jyuushirou seakan ia ingin meremukkan tulang kecilnya yang ringkih. Seakan ia ingin meleburkan tubuh mungilnya dan menyatukan dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Empat pasang mata mengikuti adegan demi adegan sepasang remaja dari balik pintu geser tempat mereka bersembunyi. Saking terharunya Gin dan Rukia mengalirkan air mata sambil mengoceh tak karuan. Retsu berkali-kali mengeluarkan perkataan yang menyatakan rasa simpati kepada putranya. Byakuya hanya melongo. _Anak gue sejak kapan punya hubungan sama cucu Yamamoto?_

"Hue...Jyuu...malang banget nasib loe. Cinta loe nggak kesampaian..." Gin mewek.

"Hua...kakak gue patah hati..." Rukia tak kalah keras meweknya. Mereka berdua berpelukan sambil nangis bombay.

"Menjauh loe dari putri gue!" Byakuya memukul kepala Gin. Gin melepaskan pelukannya sambil mengaduh.

"Sebenarnya kenapa sih mereka nggak bisa jadian? Padahal mereka cocok." Retsu melemparkan pertanyaan ke Gin. Gin memberi jawaban dengan terperinci. Retsu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gue nggak setuju. Lagipula Jyuushirou sudah bertunangan dengan Shunsui. Gue nggak mau anak gue dicap maling calon istri orang." Byakuya marah-marah tak jelas.

"Seumpama Jyuushirou bukan tunangan Shunsui apa kamu nggak setuju juga?" tanya Retsu sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Biar seperti itu juga gue nggak setuju!"

"Kenapa Ayah?" Rukia bertanya sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Karena dia anak dari Yamamoto Toushiro!" Byakuya berkata dengan tegas.

"Jadi kamu masih juga bermusuhan dengan Toushiro-san? Aku nggak habis pikir kenapa kalian bisa saling membenci." Retsu menghela napas dengan kecewa. Dia tidak dapat memahami pikiran mantan suaminya. "Bukankah itu semua sudah berlalu. Kenapa kalian tidak saling meminta maaf dan berbaikan?"

"Kenapa gue harus minta maaf? Gue nggak sudi menundukkan kepala kepada Si Kuntet yang darah tinggian itu!" Byakuya berteriak marah.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau keras kepala! Karena sifatmu yang seperti itulah aku tidak tahan dan meminta cerai! Kamu meminta kita rujuk tapi kamu sama sekali tidak meminta maaf kepadaku!"

"Memangnya apa salahku? Aku sudah menjalankan tugasku menafkahi kalian dan berkelakuan sebagai ayah yang baik. Memangnya kurang apa lagi?"

"Sudahlah aku capek bertengkar denganmu!"

Pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya membuat Rukia kembali menitikkan air mata. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Usaha kedua orangtuanya untuk menghentikan tangisnya tak mempan. Ia menangis sambil memeluk lengan Gin. Gin yang kebingungan hanya meringis tak mampu berbuat sesuatu. _Nggak di sini, nggak di sana nangis semua. Gue harus ngapain nih?_

Teriakan marah dari seorang lelaki menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Seseorang yang berambut putih jabrik terengah-engah dan melemparkan tatapan marah. Baik Gin, Rukia, Retsu maupun Byakuya segera keluar dari persembunyiannya. Sedangkan Jyuushirou dan Sousuke yang kaget melepaskan pelukan mereka. Agaknya Toushirou sudah menemukan lokasi putrinya. Dibelakangnya menyusul Shunsui, Momo dan Nanao.

"Apa-apaan ini! Siapa loe barani memegang anak semata wayang gue!" Toushiro melontarkan amukan yang membuat mereka menutup telinga masing-masing jika tidak ingin mendadak tuli. "Menjauh dari anak gue sekarang juga! Kalau nggak pedang gue bakal membabat habis loe!" Toushiro menghunuskan pedangnya.

"Sabar paman, gue ngantar paman kesini bukan untuk membuat huru-hara." Shunsui berusaha menghentikan Toushiro.

"Jyuu, pulang sekarang juga! Udah ngelayap nggak pamit, malah main peluk-pelukan sama anak kurang ajar ini!" Toushiro hendak mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Sousuke. Jyuushirou segera merentangkan tangannya untuk melindungi Sousuke. Shunsui, Momo dan Nanao berusaha menghentikan Toushiro. Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan memotong sabetan pedang Toushiro.

"Sebaiknya loe jangan macam-macam di sini! Loe mau membunuh anak gue?" Byakuya dengan pedangnya menghentikan serangan Toushirou.

"Oh, ternyata loe, Kuchiki Byakuya?" Toushiro memandang dengan sengit.

"Huh, beraninya loe manginjakkan kaki di rumah ini. Loe sudah bosan hidup rupanya." Byakuya menjawab dengan sinis.

"Kebetulan kita bertemu di sini. Kita selesaikan urusan kita!"

"Ayo, jangan menyesal kalau loe bakal menerima kekalahan yang memalukan dihadapan orang yang loe kenal."

Mereka bersiap mengayunkan pedang mereka ketika Retsu berteriak untuk menghentikan mereka. "Beraninya kalian bertengkar di hadapan anak-anak! Apa kalian tidak malu! Benar-benar perbuatan yang tidak dewasa."

Byakuya dan Toushirou memandang sekeliling mereka. Tatapan dari anak-anak mereka membuat mereka malu dan menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Toushiro segera berpaling dan meraih lengan Jyuushirou dengan kasar.

"Kita pulang sekarang! Kalau loe berani ketemu lagi sama anak kurang ajar ini, gue nggak segan-segan mengurung loe di kamar." Toushiro mengancam sambil menyeret Jyuushirou untuk pulang. "Mama, kita pergi dari sini! Gue eneg ngelihat tampang manusia beratap yang kampungan ini!" Momo yang kebingungan mengikuti Toushiro pulang ke rumah mereka.

Byakuya yang naik darah karena dihina ingin menghajar Toushiro tetapi tindakannya terhenti oleh tatapan marah Retsu. Retsu membimbing Rukia masuk ke dalam rumah. Byakuya mengikuti dengan dahi berkerut.

Sousuke yang pulih dari keterkejutannya menyadari Shunsui dan Nanao masih tinggal. Gin yang sedari tadi hanya memandang dari jauh bergerak mendekati mereka. Sousuke menelan ludah. Ia malu karena terpergok sedang berpelukan dengan Jyuushirou.

"Maaf, Shun. Gue nggak bermaksud merebut Jyuushirou dari loe. Gue tahu dia sudah bertunangan dengan loe tapi entah mengapa gue..."

Shunsui mengangkat tangannya menghentikan perkataan Sousuke. "Gue ngerti, Sou. Loe sebenarnya masih punya rasa sama Jyuu." Shunsui berkata sambil tersenyum. "Loe seharusnya bilang sejujurnya sama gue. Gue bakal ngerti kok."

Sousuke tersenyum kecut. "Gue nggak mau persahabatan gue rusak gara-gara masalah pribadi yang konyol."

"Gue sudah pernah bilang yang kalah nggak boleh dendam kan? Gue sejak awal sudah kalah, Sou. Sejak awal Jyuu sudah suka sama loe." Shunsui tertawa. "Gue yakin sejak awal kalian sudah saling suka. Entah kenapa kalian nggak mau ngomong jujur."

"Tapi gimana dengan loe, Shun?"

"Gue bakal baik-baik saja. Loe kan tahu gue kayak apa. Loe cuma perlu jujur aja, Sou," katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sousuke. Nanao dan Gin mengikutinya.

"Cih, susah-susah kita bikin rencana untuk mempersatukan mereka berdua, ternyata gagal di tengah jalan." Gin bersungut-sungut dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Mau gimana lagi, gue juga nggak tahu kalau ternyata ayah mereka musuhan."

"Terus kita harus gimana, Senpai?"

"Gue juga bingung."

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksud kalian rencana mempersatukan mereka?" Nanao mengerutkan alisnya tanda tidak dapat mengikuti pembicaraan mereka.

"Rencananya kita mau mereka berdua saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing supaya mereka bisa jadian," jelas Gin.

"Pertama-tama gue mengajukan diri menjadi tunangan Jyuushirou supaya dia nggak diganggu orang lain." Kali ini Shunsui memberi penjelasan. "Kalau orang lain yang jadi tunangannya, bakalan susah untuk menjodohkan mereka."

"Trus Kyouraku-senpai membujuk Jyuushirou supaya mau ketemu sama Aizen-senpai."

"Di sini gue komporin Jyuu biar dia ngungkapin perasaannya ke Sousuke." Shunsui menganggukkan kepala.

"Trus tugas gue memastikan mereka benar-benar bertemu dan nggak ada yang menghalangi percakapan mereka." Gin menjelaskan dengan bersemangat. "Sayangnya kejadian tadi diluar perhitungan kami."

Nanao mengangguk tanda ia mengerti penjelasan mereka. "Kalau begitu gue bantu deh. Gue punya rencana." Dia menjelaskan buah pikirannya dan mereka bertiga sepakat untuk bekerja sama.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Bleach©Kubo Tite**

**Warning : Gender Bender, OOC, Gaje.**

* * *

Bisikan dan teriakan tertahan menggema dalam kamar Jyuushirou. Sesekali terdengar desis dan desah tanda kepuasan. Terkadang hanya dengungan dan gumaman tak jelas. Tampaknya makhluk yang berada dalam ruangan tertutup itu tidak ingin percakapannya diketahui orang lain. Jyuushirou, Nanao, Shunsui dan Gin duduk membentuk lingkaran kecil. Muka mereka terlihat serius. Mereka menutup jendela dan pintu, memastikan tak ada yang mengetahui kegiatan mereka.

"Senpai, apa rencana ini bakalan berhasil?" Gin bertanya dengan ragu.

"Kita harus optimis, soalnya ini senjata terakhir kita," kata Shunsui.

"Gue nggak yakin. Semenjak papa marah tempo hari gue pasrah bakalan patah hati seumur hidup," kata Jyuushirou sambil menghela napas.

"Loe harus tegar Jyuu. Kalau nggak percuma kita berusaha mempersatukan loe sama Sousuke." Shunsui membesarkan hati Jyuushirou. "Gue ikhlas lahir batin loe jadian sama Sousuke. Gue cuma pengen loe ceria seperti dulu."

"Iya, dibela-belain gue menyelundupkan diri kesini buat mengatur strategi. Loe harusnya semangat." Gin menimpali.

"Yang penting loe harus berani, Jyuu. Kita bakalan bantu kok," kata Nanao

"Iya, gue berterima kasih atas kebaikan kalian." Jyuushirou tersenyum.

"Jadi, rencananya loe pura-pura minggat dari rumah. Kalau paman mau loe balik lagi ke rumah, dia harus penuhi semua tuntutan loe. Gue percaya paman pasti mau, soalnya cuma loe anak paman satu-satunya." Nanao menjelaskan bagian rencana mereka.

"Tapi walaupun papa setuju,kalau Byakuya-sensei nggak mengijinkan, percuma dong," sanggah Jyuushirou.

"Itu bagian Kyouraku-san dan Gin-san. Selidiki penyebab perselisihan mereka, lalu kita pikirkan cara untuk mendamaikan mereka."

"Yah, kenapa kita dapat bagian yang susah," keluh Gin.

"Jangan protes! Loe sendiri yang bilang bakalan melakukan apa saja untuk Jyuu kan!" Nanao menghardik.

"Iya, gue ngerti."

* * *

"PAPA! Cepetan kesini!" teriakan Momo menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah.

"Ada apa, Ma? Kenapa teriak nggak jelas begitu sih?" Toushirou datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Gawat... Jyuushirou... Jyuushirou..."

"Kenapa dengan Jyuu?"

"Jyuu kabur dari rumah!" Momo mengulurkan sehelai surat dengan tulisan tangan Jyuushirou. Ia mulai menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Apa! Kabur bagaimana?" Toushiro terperanjat. Direbutnya surat itu dan dibacanya.

_Papa, Mama..._

_Maafkan Jyuu yang sudah duhaka dan tidak tahu terima kasih. Tetapi Jyuu nggak mau mengingkari suara hati Jyuu. Jyuu nggak mau dinikahkan dengan Shunsui-senpai. Karena itu Jyuu pergi. Jyuu akan mencari cinta sejati Jyuu._

_Sekali lagi maafkan perbuatan Jyuu ini. Jyuu harap papa dan mama maklum dan merelakan Jyuu. Jyuu nggak akan pernah melupakan kalian. Jyuu sayang kalian._

_Jyuushirou_

Toushirou meremas surat itu dan bergegas meninggalkan Momo. Tiba-tiba langkahnya tercegat dengan kehadiran Genryuusai yang tertarik dengan teriakan Momo.

"Ada keributan apa ini?" Genryuusai memandang sekelilingnya. Dilihatnya Toushirou yang berapi-api dan Momo yang menangis tersedu-sedu. "Ada apa dengan Jyuushirou?"

"Jyuushirou kabur dari rumah," jawab Toushirou singkat.

"Kenapa bisa terjadi?"

"Tadi...tadi aku bermaksud membangunkan Jyuushirou, tapi waktu aku masuk dia tidak ada... yang kutemukan hanya surat itu..." kata momo disela isak tangisnya. Genryuusai mengambil surat yang sudah lusuh itu dan membacanya. Alisnya berkerut.

"Baiklah, kita cari Jyuushirou. Dia pasti belum pergi jauh!" Dengan penuh kewibawaan Genryuusai memberikan perintah yang segera diiyakan Toushirou. Momo menghapus air matanya dan mengikuti suami serta mertuanya. _Semoga Jyuu baik-baik saja..._

_

* * *

_

Jyuu berjalan mengikuti langkah kakinya. Dia sama sekali tak tahu arah tujuannya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya dengan bingung.

"Jangan-jangan gue kesasar lagi. Kenapa sih tiap gue keluar rumah gue selalu nyasar?" omel Jyuushirou. "Nanao bilang dia menunggu di dekat pohon fuji tua. Tapi dari tadi gue nggak lihat sebatang fuji-pun. Katanya gue nggak bakal kesasar karena warna bunga fuji yang menyolok gampang dikenali. Tapi gue nggak lihat warna ungu yang menyolok di sekitar sini." Jyuushirou menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Sambil mengusap peluh di keningnya dia terus berjalan.

Jyuushirou sampai di sebuah pekarangan yang terbengkalai. Rumput liar tumbuh subur setringgi mata kaki. Pohon-pohon yang tak terurus tumbuh lebat membuat pekarangan itu sedikit gelap. Ditengahnya terdapat sebuah gubug tua yang sudah hampir ambruk. Karena capai berjalan ia bermaksud mampir beristirahat. Dia berjalan memasuki pekarangan itu dan meletakkan pantatnya di lantai gubug yang sudah penuh lubang.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara anak kecil. Dia menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri tapi tidak didapatinya sesosok anak pun. _Jangan-jangan itu suara hantu, tapi siang bolong begini mana ada hantu, _batinnya_._ Dia bangkit dan mencari di sekeliling gubug. Didapatinya seorang gadis kecil yang sedang berdiri di bawah sebatang pohon kelapa. Dia mengenali gadis itu sebagai Rukia, adik Sousuke.

"Rukia sedang apa?"

"Eh, pacarnya Kak Sousuke," jawab Rukia yang segera mengenali Jyuushirou. "Kucing Rukia nggak mau turun dari pohon." Rukia menunjuk ke atas. Jyuushirou mendongak dan dilihatnya seekor kucing di puncak pohon.

_Kenapa kucing itu bisa diatas pohon? Pohon kelapa kan susah dipanjat. Lagipula bukannya pohon kelapa cuma tumbuh di daerah tropis?_ Jyuushirou bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kemudian disadarinya Rukia berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

"Kakak mau menolong kucing Rukia kan?" Rukia memandang Jyuushirou dengan tampang memelas.

"Em, gimana ya, bukannya nggak mau nolong tapi..." kata-kata Jyuushirou terhenti ketika melihat mata Rulia yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Iya deh, gue akan mengambilkan kucing itu buat Rukia." Jyuushirou tak dapat menolak permintaan Rukia. Rukia berteriak kegirangan. Jyuushirou mengambil ancang-ancang dan memanjat pohon itu dengan gesit. Dalam sekejap dia sampai di puncak pohon. Diambilnya kucing yang ketakutan itu dan dibelainya dengan lembut. "Nah kucing manis, sebentar lagi loe bakalan bertemu dengan pemilik loe lagi," katanya dengan sayang.

* * *

"Rukia hilang!" Retsu berteriak dengan panik.

"Hilang bagaimana?" Byakuya terperanjat.

"Tadi dia bermain di halaman dengan kucingnya, tapi sekarang tidak ada!"

"Pasti dia keluar dari rumah. Aku akan cari di sekitar sini." Sousuke bergegas mencari adiknya.

"Dia pasti belum jauh, ayo Retsu, kita juga mencari Rukia!" Byakuya menggandeng tangan Retsu dan keluar untuk mencari Rukia.

* * *

"Lama sekali. Bukannya Jyuushirou sudah keluar dari tadi?" Nanao berkata dengan tidak sabar.

"Apa dia sudah diberitahu dimana tempat kita berkumpul?" Kyouraku bertanya dengan cemas.

"Sudah, tempat ini dekat dengan kediaman Yamamoto. Lagipula bunga fuji yang menyolok ini memudahkan dia mencari lokasi kita," jawab Nanao.

"Jangan-jangan dia salah jalan lalu tersesat." Gin bergumam. "Dulu dia juga tersesat sampai gue antar ke tempat Sousuke-senpai."

"Masa, sih? Jangan-jangan dia buta arah. Kita cari di sekitar sini, dia pasti nggak bakal pergi terlalu jauh kan." Kyouraku bersiap pergi. Gin dan Nanao mengangguk dan mereka bertiga meninggalkan tempat semula mereka berdiri.

* * *

Sousuke berlari sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Dia belum menemukan sosok adiknya. Itu membuatnya semakin cemas. _Kemana loe pergi, Rukia?_ tanyanya dalam hati. Tanpa disadarinya sesosok laki-laki berbadan besar tengah berlari ke arahnya. Benturan tak terelakkan. Mereka berdua jatuh terjerembab.

"Aduh, kalau jalan lihat depan dong!" Sousuke menggerutu. Kemudian disadarinya bahwa orang didepannya dia kenal. "Shunsui?"

"Sousuke, ngapain loe lari-larian gitu?"

"Gue mencari Rukia adik gue. Loe sendiri?"

"Gue lagi nyari Jyuushirou?"

"Senpai, loe nggak apa-apa?" Gin berlari menghampiri mereka. Mereka menggeleng menyatakan diri mereka baik-baik saja.

"Gue harus cepat menemukan adik gue, ibu gue panik dari tadi."

"Itu adik senpai bukan?" Gin menunjuk ke arah pekarangan dengan gubug reyot tak jauh dari mereka.

"Iya, itu Rukia. Rukia!" Sousuke berlari menghampiri Rukia. "Loe bikin gue cemas, ayo pulang."

"Tunggu dulu." Rukia berkata sambil terus mendongak ke atas. Sousuke mengikuti arah tatapan Rukia dan melihat Jyuushirou bertengger di atas pohon kelapa. "Jyuu, ngapain loe di situ?"

Kyouraku, Gin dan Nanao ikut melihat ke atas. Mereka berteriak panik menyuruh Jyuushirou turun.

"Bukanya dia cuma kita suruh pura-pura minggat?" Kyouraku berkata dengan panik. "Dia nggak punya pikiran mau bunuh diri kan?"

"Yang benar saja. Jyuu turun! Jangan berpikiran terlalu sempit," teriak Gin.

Dari arah jalan Byakuya dan Retsu berlari mendekat. Dan secara kebetulan Genryuusai, Toushirou dan Momo juga bergegas ke arah mereka.

"Sousuke, Rukia sudah ketemu? Rukia-chan jangan membuat ibu cemas nak." Retsu segera memeluk Rukia yang kebingungan.

"Shunsui dimana Jyuushirou sekarang?" Toushirou bertanya dengan garang. Shunsui menunjuk ke arah pohon. Mereka serempak mendongak ke atas dan melihat Jyuushirou di puncak pohon.

Reaksi Momo yang spontan berteriak dan pingsan membuat suasana semakin gaduh. Jyuushirou memandang ke bawah dari atas pohon. Dia heran kenapa mereka panik tanpa alasan jelas di bawah sana.

"Jyuu, jangan berpikiran pendek. Kita masih sayang denganmu Jyuu!"

"Kami mencemaskannu, Jyuu. Jangan mencoba bunuh diri."

"Bunuh diri itu tindakan bodoh. Turunlah dan kita bicarakan baik-baik."

Mereka yang berada di bawah berteriak-teriak tak jelas membuat Jyuushirou semakin bingung. _Siapa juga yang mau bunuh diri_, batinnya. Jyuushirou tiba-tiba tersenyum. Sekilas ide cemerlang muncul dikepalanya. _Gue bisa manfaatkan kesempatan ini_, pikirnya.

"Gue nggak mau turun sebelum kalian meluluskan permintaan gue," teriak Jyuushirou. Mereka yang dibawah mengeluarkan berbagai perkataan yang menyatakan akan mengabulkan semua permintaan Jyuushirou. Jyuushirou tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Pertama, gue nggak mau dinikahkan dengan Shunsui. Kedua, gue mau papa dan Byakuya-sensei saling berbaikan. Ketiga, gue minta Sousuke-senpai jadi pacar gue dan semua harus memberi restu," kata Jyuushirou blak-blakan. Sousuke yang dengan muka memerah langsung mengiyakannya. Shunsui, Nanao, Gin, Genryuusai dan para ibu menyatakan setuju tanpa syarat.

Para bapak, setelah didesak akhirnya menyanggupi tuntutan Jyuushirou. Dengan canggung Byakuya menjabat tangan Toushirou. Mereka saling meminta maaf dan berpelukan tanda gencatan senjata. Setelah merasa puas, Jyuushirou dengan lincah turun dari pohon sambil memeluk kucing milik Rukia. Sesampainya di bawah, ia menyerahkan kucing itu ke pemiliknya.

"Terima kasih, kak," kata Rukia.

"Sama-sama Rukia," jawab Jyuushirou.

"Tunggu, kenapa loe membawa kucing Rukia. Orang yang ingin bunuh diri tidak akan mengajak kucing milik orang lain. Jangan-jangan..." Sousuke berkata dengan curiga.

"Gue tadi cuma mengambil kucing Rukia yang nggak bisa turun dari pohon, kok." Jyuushirou berkata sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Eh, jadi tadi loe nggak ingin bunuh diri?" tanya Gin. "Tapi kata loe tadi..."

"Gue nggak bilang mau lompat. Itu semua kalian sendiri yang bilang. Gue cuma memanfaatkan keadaan." Jyuushirou menjawb sambil tertawa. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat Toushirou mencak-mencak. Tapi apa boleh buat, semua sudah terjadi. Toushirou dengan enggan memaklumi.

"Dasar anak bandel, bikin susah orang tua!"

"Ehehe, tapi Jyuu senang akhirnya papa merestui hubungan Jyuu dengan Sousuke-senpai."

Jyushirou memeluk ayahnya. Kemudian ia berpaling ke arah Sousuke. Dia tersenyum dan Sousuke membalas senyumannya. Sousuke menggandeng tangan Jyuushirou. Mereka berjalan berdampingan tanpa menghiraukan protes dari Toushirou maupun Byakuya.

* * *

**FIN? Not really...**

**A/N : Yaa... setelah sekian lama gue disibukkan dengan pekerjaan gue, akhirnya gue balik lagi di fic ini. Chapter ini terkesan terlalu panjang dan padat. Maklum gue udah nggak punya ide lagi hehehe...**

**Gue mau berterima kasih atas review kalian yang selalu membuat gue tambah semangat untuk menyelesaikan fic ini. Kritik dan saran kalian sangat berguna buat gue yang masih belum berpengalaman. Yosh, sekali lagi TERIMA KASIH!**


	12. Epilog

**Disclaimer : Bleach©Kubo Tite**

**

* * *

**

Hari itu sebuah pesta diadakan di kediaman Yamamoto. Pesta pertunangan antara Jyuushirou dan Sousuke. Kedua keluarga tampak akrab dan antusias. Para undangan tertawa-tawa dan memuji keduanya. Jyuushirou yang tampak cantik dengan kimono berwarna merah muda tersipu-sipu di sebelah Sousuke yang tampak gagah. Gindan Shunsui terus menggoda mereka dan membuat wajah keduanya semakin bersemu merah.

Bahkan Toushirou tampak akrab dengan Byakuya. Mereka bercakap-cakap dan sesekali tertawa. Retsu bercengkrama dengan Momo. Di kesempatan ini ia mengutarakan maksudnya untuk menerima ajakan rujuk dari Byakuya. Dengan spontan ia mendapat dukungan baik dari keluarganya sendiri maupun dari keluarga Yamamoto.

Rukia berlari kesana-kemari dan sibuk mencicipi semua hidangan yang tersedia. Nanao yang akhirnya menggantikan posisi Jyuushirou sebagai tunangan Shunsui terus mengikuti Shunsui kemanapun ia pergi. Gin berkeluh kesah karena hanya dia yang belum mempunyai pasangan. Rukia segera menawarkan diri tetapi ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Aku senang akhirnya papa kembali akrab dengan Byakuya-sensei. Semenjak itu, papa jarang marah-marah dan lebih sering tersenyum." Jyuushirou berkata dengan riang.

"Ayah juga sedikit berubah. Ia tidak sekeras dulu. Perubahan sikapnya membuat ibu luluh dan mau menerima ayah lagi. Akhirnya keluarga kami bersatu setelah sekian lama," timpal Sousuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa penyebab pertengkaran kalian?" Jyuushirou bertanya kepada ayahnya.

Toushirou dan Byakuya saling berpandangan. Dan ketika semua perhatian teralih kepada mereka, ia merasa tidak dapat menyembunyikan rahasianya lagi.

"Anu, itu terjadi di musim panas sewaktu kami masih di akademi. Waktu itu kami sahabat baik..." Toushirou berkata dengan enggan.

"Lalu bagaimana? Teruskan!" Momo dan retsu penasaran.

"Aku punya sebutir semangka yang kusimpan di dekat sumur supaya dingin. Sewaktu akan kuambil semangka itu hilang. Aku mencari ke sekeliling sumur tetapi tidak ketemu. Waktu aku ingin meminta bantuan pada Byakuya..." Kembali perkataan Toushirou terputus.

"Terus, terus..." Para pendengar semakin tidak sabar.

"Kulihat Byakuya sedang menyantap potongan semangka. Dia menawariku dan berkata ia menemukan semangka tergeletak di dekat sumur. Aku segera mengenali itu semangka milikku dan menuntut Byakuya meminta maaf, tapi dia menolak. Semenjak itu kami bermusuhan."

"Apa! Jadi cuma gara-gara semangka? Memalukan sekali!" celetuk Nanao. Toushirou dan Byakuya menunduk malu. Mereka segera dihujani protes dari semuanya. Suasana semakin kisruh. Malam yang tenang segera berubah menjadi hingar bingar.

* * *

Sousuke manarik tangan Jyuushirou menjauh dari keributan. Mereka keluar menuju halaman yang terang oleh sinar bulan purnama. Kunang-kunang berkelap-kelip disekeliling mereka. Suara jengkerik yang bersahutan menambah suasana romantis. Mereka berdiri di bawah bayang-bayang pohon. Sousuke membelai pipi Jyuushirou.

"Senpai..."

"Jangan panggil gue senpai lagi. Kita kan sudah bertunangan."

"Tapi, gue nggak terbiasa..." Jyuushirou menunduk malu.

"Mulai sekarang loe harus terbiasa. Coba panggil nama gue."

"...Sousuke..." Jyuushirou berkata dengan tersipu. Sousuke tersenyum. Dilingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Jyuushirou. Didekatkan wajahnya ke Jyuushirou. Jemari Jyuushirou bergerak menahan bibir Sousuke.

"Loe masih menolak juga?" Sousuke sedikit kecewa.

Jyuushirou tersenyum. "Dulu gue menolak karena gue nggak yakin dengan perasaan gue. Tapi sekarang gue sadar. Cinta sejati gue ada di hadapan gue sekarang."

Sousuke tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Jyuushirou. "Lalu kenapa sekarang loe masih menolak?"

Jyuushirou menggeleng. "Karena sekarang gue yakin dengan perasaan gue, biarkan gue yang melakukannya."

Jemari Jyuushirou bergerak ke pipi Sousuke. Dikecupnya bibir Sousuke dengan lembut. Sousuke yang sedikit terkejut membalas kecupan Jyuushirou. Dan akhirnya ciuman mereka semakin dalam sedalam malam yang temaram oleh sinar rembulan. Mereka tak peduli dengan beberapa pasang mata yang mengintip mereka dari kejauhan, karena pada akhirnya mereka dapat melepaskan cinta mereka yang sekian lama terpendam.

* * *

**Now that`s really fin.**


End file.
